Edition Scrolls: Naruto
by Ragam Novel
Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama? Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya? Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah? Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar. UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

Genre : Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

Summary: Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

Pairing: Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edition Scrolls: Naruto

Chapter 1 – Prolog

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* Ding * * Ding *

Suara lonceng sebagai figur tunggal berjalan menyusuri lorong. Pintu-pintu melintas sebagai inci lebih dekat dan lebih dekat ke arah lift. Sebuah tangan berwarna tan dengan cat kuku ungu menjangkau dan menekan tombol bawah.

" akhirnya " Sebuah suara gemetar yang mendalam keluar dari bibirnya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dalam kegembiraan, menyebabkan lonceng berbunyi tanpa henti.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia akhirnya tenang, saat ini dia berjalan ke arah pintu lift yang akan terbuka.

"Sayang kita akan sampai di sana dalam beberapa menit, tunggu saja, oke?"

Ketika pintu terbuka, itu mengungkapkan seorang wanita setengah baya mengenakan gaun bisnis biru. Kerutan di wajahnya terlihat bahkan dari jarak ini, ini mengidentifikasi kehidupannya yang stres, pertama penuaan ini di akibatkan oleh merokok yang intens, atau usia tua. Dilihat oleh gadis muda di sisinya, ini mengasumsikan nomor ke dua.

"Bu tapi aku lapar!" Gadis muda itu mulai cemberut.

"Maaf, tolong ex-" Matanya melebar saat dia menatap pria di depannya, secara naluriah dia meraih putrinya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Pria di depannya mengenakan topi jerami besar di kepalanya, dengan dua lonceng kecil diikat ke satu sisi. Seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh jubah hitam besar dengan motif awan merah. Satu-satunya bagian dari tubuhnya yang terlihat adalah bagian bawah wajahnya, tangan, dan kakinya. Di kakinya ada jenis sepatu berujung terbuka, memperlihatkan kuku kakinya yang dicat ungu.

"Jangan takut wahai warga sipil yang kisut dan tidak enak di pandang oleh mata, saya tidak akan membahayakan Anda, kami datang dari desa yang sama." Sambil mengangguk, dia melangkah ke lift, menyebabkan wanita itu menjerit kembali ke pojok. Menyadari bahwa lantai pertama sudah ditekan dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Benar-benar mengabaikan suasana canggung dia menunggu lift mencapai tujuannya.

"Ibu orang itu sedang bermain cosplay?"

"Ssst!" Dia dengan cepat menutup mulut gadis itu sambil memuncak pada pria itu, terlalu banyak penembakan atau pembunuhan aneh terjadi baru-baru ini, dan dia tidak ingin menjadi apa yang membuat pria ini pergi.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencapai lantai dasar, dan ketika pintu lift mulai terbuka. Sebuah lobi mewah terungkap, bagian depan dibuat sepenuhnya dari kaca dengan pintu putar besar, meja kayu antik disematkan ke satu sisi diawasi oleh pria yang lebih tua, sisi lain diisi dengan kotak PO.

Melihat pintu terbuka sang ibu bergegas keluar, menyeret putrinya di belakangnya.

Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia melihat adegan ini, hampir seperti ini adalah kejadian biasa. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tuan Frederick, apakah anda keluar kota lagi ?" Orang tua itu melangkah keluar dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Charles, aku akan pergi selama sekitar dua minggu, jika ada paket yang dikirimkan atas namaku tolong disimpan."

"Baiklah, Tuan"

Dia terus bergerak melalui pintu putar, melangkah keluar. ia memperhatikan kebisingan di kota itu, pejalan kaki berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, mobil-mobil membunyikan klakson dari jarak bermil-mil jauhnya, dan teriakan orang yang mencoba menjajakan barang. Beberapa orang berpaling untuk melihatnya, tetapi kebanyakan mengabaikannya ketika mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka.

Sambil melihat sekeliling, dia melihat Audi a8 hitam dengan seorang pria berdiri di luar. Pria itu terus-menerus memandangi teleponnya dan orang-orang yang lewat. Sambil mengangguk, dia mulai berjalan menuju kendaraan.

Melihat seorang pria berpakaian aneh mendekatinya, ekspresi cemberut kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Apakah kamu tuan James Frederick?" Pria itu bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir.

Tanpa menjawab, dia menggigit ibu jarinya dengan cara dramatis. "san, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji" Dia mulai dengan cepat menenun segel tangan sebelum cepat berjongkok dan membanting tangannya di tanah "kuchiose no Jutsu!" Dia berteriak di bagian atas paru-parunya, menyebabkan semua orang di daerah itu berhenti dan menatapnya.

Bangkit berdiri ia memiliki ekspresi bangga di wajahnya. "Chakra itu menjadi lebih tipis, tetapi Jutsu masih bekerja." Dia melihat mobil itu seperti anaknya sendiri sebelum dengan cepat membuka pintu dan duduk di dalam. "Cepat ke bandara, aku tidak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan!"

Tangan pria itu langsung menjadi basah dan wajahnya berkerut. Dia tidak pernah merasa malu dalam hidupnya, karena takut seseorang dapat mengenalinya, dia segera masuk ke mobil.

Saat dia menyalakan mobil dan mendorongnya, dia melihat pria aneh itu melalui kaca spionnya. Matanya tersembunyi tetapi senyuman puas di wajahnya terlihat jelas, jika dia tidak takut mendapatkan ulasan UberX yang buruk, dia akan menariknya keluar dari mobil dan memukulnya.

Setelah beberapa menit suasana ketegangan di dalam mobil menjadi begitu tebal, sulit untuk bernafas. Kulitnya mungkin menjadi tebal selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi terjebak di dalam mobil dengan orang asing tidak pernah mudah.

"Kamu pasti berpikir aku bodoh." Bandara berjarak cukup jauh sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memudahkan situasi.

Sopir melihat ke kaca spion dan menatapnya untuk sementara waktu. "Apakah kamu seorang aktor atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Hanya penggemar. Pernahkah kamu mendengar tentang Naruto?" Ketika dia menyebutkan nama suasana hatinya terlihat membaik.

"Tidak" Pria itu menjawab hampir dengan kejam.

"Yah, karena kau begitu penasaran tentang profesiku aku akan memberi tahumu, aku adalah pemimpin klub penggemar Naruto terbesar, terhebat, terbaik dan ter-ter lainnya di dunia. Mungkin kedengarannya tidak mengesankan bagimu, tetapi cobalah belajar empat bahasa yang berbeda hanya untuk membuat klub penggemar."

Saat dia mengatakan itu, ini menyebabkan alis pria itu naik sedikit, akhirnya terlihat terkesan. Tidak peduli siapa Anda, bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat berbicara lima bahasa selalu mengesankan.

"Apakah itu sebabnya kamu berpakaian seperti ini? Pergi ke salah satu dari hal-hal Comic-Con?" Sikap pria itu berubah total, sementara dia mungkin tidak tahu apa itu Naruto, penumpang ini adalah orang internasional.

"Benar, saya sedang mengadakan acara di Hawaii. Saya mengundang Masashi Kishimoto untuk meyakinkan dia untuk me-reboot seri. Ada banyak ketidakkonsistenan dan plot lubang yang dapat dia perbaiki sekarang setelah seri selesai, tapi saya ragu dia akan senang, sebagai contoh lihatlah bagian akhir dari seri yang dia dapatkan dari segel tangan untuk jutsu yang disebut bola naga, jadi untuk setiap jutsu dia tidak menunjukkan segel tangan karena saya akan menulis dia menuntut untuk tahu Saya bisa mengkompilasi mereka ke dalam buku Jutsu penggemar untuk klub. "

Dia mulai mengoceh tentang pertunjukan dan manga, menunjukkan semua inkonsistensi dan mengeluh tentang semua misteri yang masih belum terpecahkan.

Bla bla bla bla . . .

Bla bla bla bla . . .

Bla bla bla bla . . .

Pada awalnya, pengemudi agak merasa menyebalkan karena pembicaraannya yang berlebihan, tetapi selama Anda bukan orang yang dengki, mendengarkan seseorang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang mereka sukai pada akhirnya akan membuat Anda bersemangat.

"Jadi, dia mengatakan Hokage Keempat adalah ayahnya naruto, lalu mengapa mereka tidak pernah memberitahunya di awal? Mengapa ? karena hal ini membuat dia memiliki masa kecil yang buruk, dan tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, terutama karena semua orang didesanya tahu rubah ada di dalam dirinya mengapa tetap merahasiakannya?

bila informasi orang tuanya tidak di rahasiakan, warga desa pasti tidak akan berani menghina, menjual makanan basi atau bahkan menyakiti nya.

menurutku hal ini adalah plot yang terlalu dipaksakan untuk membuat citra mc menyedihkan, seharusnya ada cara lain untuk membuat mc tampak menyedihan.

Apalagi bila informasi gugurnya hokage ke-empat di beberkan dengan sedikit bumbu propaganda, seperti hokage ke-empat tewas bukan murni karna kyubi melainkan skema jahat ninja desa lain. Hal ini disebabkan oleh tai lalat desa lain yang menyamar sebagai asisten dokter yang ikut serta dalam proses persalinan pertama istri Hokage ke-4, sebelum melepaskan kyubi dia meracuni sebagian besar anbu yang menjaga tempat persalinin dan membunuhnya, setelah itu dia mengendalikan kyubi untuk menghancurkan Konoha..

Untungnya hokage ke-empat dan beberapa anbu yang selamat mampu mendetoksifikasi racun dan setelah itu mereka menyerang kyubi dan mata - mata. Saat itu bukan hanya hokage harus melawan kyubi, dia juga harus melawan baj*ngan mata - mata tercela itu. Setelah pertarungan intens dengan hokage ke-empat, mata - mata itu terluka parah dan kehilangan kontrolnya atas kyubi, melihat pertarungan akan melaju keselatan , mata - mata itu memutuskan untuk kabur.

Hokage ke-empat tidak mengejarnya karena ada hal yang lebih penting untuk di urus yaitu KYUBI. Setelah pertarungan intens hokage ke-empat dengan mata - mata dan tanpa jeda istirahat hokage ke-empat langsung bergerak untuk menghadapi kyubi karena 1 detik saja membiarkan kyubi bebas berarti ratusan nyawa warga konoha akan dikorbankan.

Setelah pertarungan intens lainnya hokage ke-empat menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk membatasi pergerakan kyubi, setelah itu hokage ke-empat berniat untuk menyegel kyubi, karena tidak ada orang lain di tempat itu, dia dengan berat hati menggunakan anaknya untuk menjadi mediator penyegel kyubi, karena para anbu yang selamat sedang mengejar mata - mata dan istrinya dalam kondisi yang lemah, bila dia menyegel kembali kyubi pada tubuh istrinya dia akan tewas dan kyubi pasti akan lepas, tidak ada gunanya bila menyegel kyubi kembali ke istrinya, itu hanya akan membunuh dia.

Sedangkan hokage ke-empat sendiri saat ini tengah menggunakan jutsu terlarang, bila dia memaksakan dirinya sendiri sebagai mediator penyegelan kyubi, jutsu terlarang itu akan hilang dan kyubi akan mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya. Hanya buah hatinya yang tercinta saat ini yang bisa menjadi mediator untuk menyegel kyubi Walaupun keputusan ini mendapatkan tentangan keras oleh istrinya karena dia tau akan seperti apa kehidupan anaknya bila dia menjadi seorang jinchuriki.

Namun, hokage ke-empat tetap bersikukuh untuk menyegel kyubi kepada anaknya karena ini demi kepentingan desa karena 1 detik saja membiarkan kyubi bebas berarti ratusan nyawa warga konoha akan dikorbankan, dia percaya warga desa akan mengerti ini dan warga desa tidak akan menghina, menghujat, memukuli, menjual makanan basi, bersikap jijik seperti di itu adalah NAJIS atau menyuruh anak mereka menjauhi dia, KARENA ANAKNYA ADALAH PAHLAWAN DESA.

Proses penyegelan itu berhasil namun sayang, Hokage ke-empat dan istrinya gugur dalam proses penyegelan...

Setelah proses penyelidikan yang mendalam oleh tim anbu terhadap mayat mata - mata diketahui bahwa dia sangat ahli dalam teknik Fuin-jutsu. (introgasi yamanaka)

Dia masuk kedesa disaat perang dunia sinobi ke 3, saat itu desa lain berencana menyerang konoha dari internal maupun external. namun sebelum serangan internal dijalankan, perang berakhir dengan cepat, alasannya karena rencana Biju mengamuk gagal dan di tambah batalyon ninja mereka di musnahkan tanpa sisa hanya dengan 1 jounin dari konoha, hal ini membuat mereka kehilangan momentum dan langsung menjatuhkan semangat juang mereka, dan ninja hebat itu dekenal sebagai KIROI SENKO NO MINATO, PAHLAWAN KITA SANG HOKAGE KE-4 !

Walaupun Desa asal tai lalat itu kalah dalam perang dia tidak kembali desa asalnya, dia tetap tinggal di desa konoha untuk mencari kesempatan menghacurkan konoha dengan cara - cara TERCELA !

Seharusnya para petinggi konoha melakukan hal itu, bukan hanya informasi itu meningkatkan sentimen warga untuk kesatuan juga membuat warga dan ninja untuk lebih rajin berlatih karena didunia naruto bukan uang yang menentukan segalanya tapi kekuatan !

Mereka tidak bisa bersantai karena perang sudah berakhir karena tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan kedamaian itu akan bertahan, mereka harus tetap waspada, itu juga membuat warga desa tidak akan menyalahkan menejemen konoha atas datangnya orang asing kedesa karena hal itu terjadi di saat kacau perang dunia ke-3, dan yang lebih penting NARUTO ITU JUGA PAHLAWAN DESA WALAUPUN DIA MASIH KECIL.

seharusnya hokage sebagai pemimpin apa lagi danzo yang selalu berkata DEMI KEPENTINGAN DESA, tahu cara - cara seperti ini !

bukankah mereka mampu mencuci otak anbu apalagi anbu root untuk meledakkan diri sendiri demi desa.

lalu kenapa informasi dari insiden besar yang di ketahui semua orang seperti itu tidak dijelaskan dalam cerita.

mengapa mereka tidak penasaran dengan kejadian itu ?

mereka tidak tau bahwa ayah naruto adalah hokage ke-4 namun warga konoha tiba - tiba tau kalau naruto itu jinchuriki

INI ketidakkonsistenan antara informasi pada beberapa chapter dan keadaan pada chapter lainnya.

Dan menurut temanku informasi ini tidak diberi tahu di awal adalah takut musuh ayahnya dari desa lain akan mengincar dan membunuhnya untuk balas dendam atas apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan diperang dunia sinobi ke tiga, ITU ADALAH HAL YANG KONYOL !

kenapa aku bilang itu konyol ? biarkan aku menjelaskannya

 **Pertama**

Dengan dua badan intelejen khusus seperti anbu hokage, anbu root dan bahkan jaringan mata - mata Jiraya pasti bisa meminimalisir bocornya informasi, lihat saja SUNA Dan oto gakure, indentitas jinchuriki icibi milik gara tidak di ketahui sampai dengan putaran final chunin. sedangkan desa oto, bukankah sudah jelas desa itu di ciptakan oleh orocimaru sang penghianat desa, namun lihat tidak ada penangan khusus yang dibuat desa terhadap desa itu saat ujian chunin.

Dilihat dari penangan informasi ke-2 desa itu, bagaimana rapinya mereka menyimpan rahasia. bagaimana konoha yang memiliki 2 badan Khusus tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama ? menekan informasi bocor ? atau jangan - jangan danzo, hokage, dan pemimpin - pemimpin clan yang ada dikonoha itu sebenarnya seorang bocah 8 tahun yang sedang menyamar ?

Seharusnya waktu itu mereka membuat orocimaru sebagai Hokage, Tampaknya dia lebih kompeten.

 **Kedua**

DIA ADALAH SEORANG JINCHURIKI BIJU DAN SATU - SATUNYA DI KONOHA. TIDAK SEPERTI DESA AME, KIRI, dan IWA YANG MEMILIKI LEBIH DARI SATU BIJU !, maksudnya sebagai senjata rahasia konoha dan satu - satu jinchuriki dikonoha sudah sepantasnya dia selalu diawasi oleh anbu 24 jam sehari.

Dan kemungkinan naruto berinisiatif keluar desa sendiri nampaknya terlalu dipaksakan. Bagaimana mungkin senjata rahasia desa sekaligus seorang anak kecil yang belum lulus akademi bisa menyelinap bermain keluar desa, sedangkan pintu utama keluar desa dan disetiap dinding desa dijaga oleh ninja tingkat jounin bahkan munkin di awasi oleh anbu atau root. apakah ninja - ninja itu hanya sebuah hiasan saja ?

.

.

.

Selain itu kemana warisan minato seperti gulungan jutsu atau setidaknya rumahnya saja ?  
kemana perginya semua itu ?  
apalagi bukankah minato belajar fuin-jutsu dari orang tua khusina ?  
kemana barang itu pe...

"Saudara kita sudah sampai di bandara "

Tersenyum, dia membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. "Ingatlah untuk memeriksa situs web yang saya ceritakan kepada Anda, itu dapat menjawab banyak pertanyaan Anda." Berjalan menuju pintu masuk bandara dia melambai di belakangnya.

"Saudara memiliki penerbangan yang aman!" Air mata berkilau di sudut-sudut matanya. "Tidak takut untuk menjalani hidupnya dengan orang-orang yang menghakiminya, sungguh pria sejati."

Saat dia mendekati pintu masuk, dia menggeser topinya ke belakang membiarkannya menggantung seperti ransel. Saat ia melakukannya, ia mengungkapkan rambut coklat gelapnya yang gelap dan mata hijau. Dengan wajahnya sekarang terlihat wajah seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun terlihat oleh dunia.

"Terakhir kali mereka menahan saya selama berjam-jam karena topi saya, tapi sekarang pasti tidak ada alasan untuk mengaduk panci. !"

Memasuki bangunan dia melihat lautan orang-orang yang bergegas dan hilir-mudik, semua tampak terburu-buru. Mengabaikan kerumunan, dia langsung menuju ke pos pemeriksaan keamanan.

Saat masuk ke saku jubahnya, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dan tiket. Melepaskan topi sepenuhnya ia menempatkan barang-barang di dalam sebelum menempatkan mereka di ban berjalan. Melihat barang-barang melewati mesin, dia melangkah melalui detektor logam.

Selain beberapa tatapan kotor dari TSA, mereka tidak merepotkan karena dia datang ke sini beberapa kali dalam sebulan. Meraih hal-hal dia mulai berjalan menuju terminalnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...xxXxx...

To be continued ..

Autor Note :

Tujuan bab ini adalah memperkenalkan MC dan riwayat hidupnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 2 – Pengaturan Perjalanan**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Anak-anak duduk di terminal dan orang tua mereka terus memberinya tatapan aneh, beberapa anak laki-laki tahu apa yang dia kenakan dan memberinya jempol sebelum diseret oleh orang tua mereka.

Melihat waktu, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

Pintu ke jembatan penumpang naik, menyebabkan wanita muda di meja terminal mengambil interkom.

"Sekarang silahkan naik ke kelas pertama" suaranya yang manis ditularkan melalui speaker.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, James bangkit berdiri kemudian bergerak ke arah konter dan mengantre.

Setelah tiketnya diperiksa, dia menuju ke pesawat. Menemukan tempat duduknya, dia duduk dan meletakkan topinya di pangkuannya. Tempat duduknya di sebelah jendela dan cukup besar. Hanya ada satu kursi di sampingnya, bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia mulai menonton ketika orang-orang pindah ke tempat duduk mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan jembatan di pintu pesawat mulai naik, melihat bahwa tempat duduk masih kosong dia melepaskan napas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan terlihat aneh dari teman seperjuanganku di penerbangan ini" mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong.

Tiba-tiba bau busuk masuk ke hidungnya. Melihat ke kanan, seorang pria gemuk yang tak berdaya duduk ke kursi.

Melihat pria itu untuk sesaat, sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah James.

"Maaf, tuan, siapa karakter Naruto favoritmu?" Seseorang seukuran ini harus menjadi penggemar Naruto, seperlima dari orang-orang di klubnya adalah orang-orang seukuran ini.

"Naruto? Bocah brengsek itu? Dasar pecundang, lihat dirimu sendiri." Saat dia berbicara, dia mengeluarkan lalat dari mulutnya dan ujung mulutnya mulai berminyak. Lemak di wajahnya bergoyang saat dia memandang rendah James.

Mencambuk ludah dari wajahnya dia memadamkan kemarahan yang membara di dadanya. Dadanya naik dan turun saat dia mencoba untuk tenang, adegan adegan pertarungan favoritnya bermain di kepalanya saat dia menutup matanya.

Melihat bahwa dia menutup pecundang itu, pria gendut itu merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Menarik keluar laptopnya, dia mem-boot game favoritnya. "Fagboy memandang rendah pada PC Master Race."

Jari gemuknya mulai memalu kunci.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk tenang, jika ada satu hal yang dia benci, itu adalah orang-orangnya memandang rendah pada hal yang dia cintai.

Ketika saat muda dia adalah orang yang sangat kasar, tidak pernah merasa seperti dia cocok di mana saja atau dengan siapa pun. Suatu hari dia menemukan Toonami dan Anime, dan untuk beberapa alasan, itu diklik dengannya. Alih-alih terlibat perkelahian dan keluar sampai larut, dia akan pulang untuk menonton Anime. Saat itulah ia menemukan Naruto dan mengubah seluruh hidupnya.

Episode bahasa Inggris terlalu jauh di belakang sehingga dia menganggap dirinya orang Jepang yang ingin menyebarkan kegembiraan naruto. Dia mulai menambahkan subtitle bahasa Inggris untuk membantu orang-orang seperti dia yang ingin menonton lebih banyak episode. Segera dia belajar bahasa Mandarin, Spanyol, dan Rusia untuk menyebarkan Naruto lebih lanjut. Jika bukan karena Naruto, ia tidak meragukan masa depannya pasti akan berakhir dipenjara, karena bahkan sampai hari ini ia memiliki temperamen yang buruk.

Setelah subbing anime untuk sementara waktu cintanya untuk kata-kata semakin intensif dan mulai membaca manga. Mengikuti tren yang sama, dia mulai menerjemahkan manga juga, dan sisanya adalah sejarah.

Saat dia membuka matanya, sebuah suara terdengar di interkom.

"Tolong kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, kita akan mulai tinggal landas."

Melihat keluar jendela dia menangkap bayangannya dan pandangan dingin di wajahnya. Trotoar di bawah ini mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan cepat saat pesawat bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

"Fus-Ro-Dah!"

Melirik, dia melihat Pria Gendut sedang bermain Skyrim di laptopnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika ia melihat pria itu menggunakan mod start alternatif. Dia tidak marah tentang mod, tetapi fakta bahwa dia sudah memiliki teriakan penuh menunjukkan bahwa dia menggunakan perintah konsol.

Pesawat akhirnya lepas landas dan naik dengan cepat. Saat dia bersiap menutup mata dan tidur untuk menghabiskan waktu melalui penerbangan panjang ini, pesawat mulai berguncang dengan keras.

"Kami telah mengalami beberapa turbulensi tingkat rendah yang parah, tidak perlu panik." Suara pramugari dengan cepat muncul di speaker.

Wajah semua orang mulai menunjukkan kepanikan, bahkan pria gemuk itu terlihat khawatir. Namun setelah Mendengar para petugas suara para penumpang sedikit tenang, sampai masker udara dilepaskan dari kompartemen atas.

"AhhhahhhHha" Suara jeritan dan teriakan mulai memenuhi pesawat.

Tiba-tiba ledakan keras terdengar.

Melihat keluar jendela, James melihat mesin sayap kiri meledak dan setengah pesawat terbakar.

Menjangkau untuk meraih masker udara, wajahnya masih tenang. Sebelum dia bisa meraih masker udara, pria gemuk itu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau HARUS membantuku ! Aku tidak bisa memakai masker udaraku! Kau seharusnya membantu tetanggamu terlebih dahulu! Aku cacat !" Meludah keluar dari mulutnya dan membasahi wajah James.

Sama seperti dia akan membalik, pesawat meledak lagi. Laptop jatuh ke pangkuannya dan terperangkap di topinya saat pesawat mulai berputar ke tanah.

Merobek tangannya dari genggaman pria itu, dia bergerak cepat, meraihnya, melepaskan sabuk pengaman pria itu dan menendangnya keluar dari kursi. Saat pesawat berputar, pria itu terlempar ke sekitar pesawat saat tangisan kematian keluar dari mulutnya.

James menjadi terang saat G-Force melucuti kesadarannya.

Mendengarkan jeritan darah-mengental dia menggigit giginya. Tangannya mulai membentuk segel sebagai bentuk senyum di wajahnya.

"Untuk jutsu terakhirku" Sebuah suara lemah keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia merasa sulit untuk bernapas, memegang tangan kanannya jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk sementara ibu jarinya menahan jari-jarinya yang lain ke dalam bentuk kepalan tangan. "Flying Thunder God !."

Saat suaranya memudar, pesawat itu jatuh ke tanah dan meledak menjadi bola api yang cemerlang.

Kesadarannya mulai berkedip, menyadari dia masih hidup dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Apakah jutsu itu berfungsi?" Pikiran pertamanya adalah dia diangkut kembali ke apartemennya di mana dia meninggalkan jejak jutsunya.

Menyadari dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia mencoba membuka matanya, tetapi menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa. Semua adalah hitam, hitam tak berujung

"Dam, apakah aku bertabrakan tetapi tetap hidup? Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit? Apakah itu berarti aku mematahkan tulang punggungku?" Jejak kepanik mulai muncul di hatinya.

Bingung dengan fakta dia bisa 'melihat' kabut dia lupa bahwa dia tidak bisa bergerak. "Aku tidak buta? Di mana aku? Siapa pun di sana !" Dia mencoba berteriak di bagian atas paru-parunya tetapi segera menyadari sesuatu.

"Jika saya tidak buta, di mana tubuh saya? Apakah saya benar-benar berbicara? Apakah saya" segera sebuah realisasi memukulnya. "Apakah saya mati?"

Kabut terus mengisi hitam perlahan-lahan, dia mencoba akan kabut untuk bergerak, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu. Detik berubah menjadi menit dan menit menjadi jam, beberapa hari berlalu dan akhirnya berbulan-bulan.

Setelah lima bulan, seluruh ruang hitam dipenuhi kabut yang berputar-putar. Untuk melewatkan waktu dari kebosanan, dia mulai mengingat hal yang telah dia ketahui tentang semua tentang Naruto karena dia tidak lagi dibatasi oleh batasan tubuh manusia, dia mampu mengingat setiap detail.

Selama bulan ketujuh hal mulai berubah, dia mulai membenci Naruto karena semua lubang plot dan inkonsistensi.

"Kalau itu aku, aku akan menulis cerita yang lebih baik."

Selama delapan bulan dia mulai merasa marah, dia baru berusia 27 tahun terlalu muda untuk mati seperti ini, jika dia bisa melakukan semuanya lagi, dia akan menjalani hidupnya sepenuhnya, tanpa penyesalan.

Dan selama bulan kesembilan, dia mendapatkan keinginannya.

Kabut mulai berputar dan berputar, membentuk gambar dan kata-kata dalam kehampaan hitam. Klan-klan ninja menyebar ke seluruh pertempuran tanah dan pembunuhan. Segera beberapa klan membentuk tempat bersama dan membuat kekuatan besar. Tidak ingin kalah dengan mereka, empat kekuatan besar lainnya pun meniru hal tersebut, mereka menciptakan lima negara besar.

Desa itu tersembunyi di dedaunan Konohagakure, di tanah api.

Desa tersembunyi di pasir Sunagakure, di tanah angin.

Desa tersembunyi di awan Kumogakure, di tanah petir.

Desa tersembunyi di bebatuan Iwagakure, di tanah bumi.

Desa tersembunyi di kabut Kirigakure, di tanah air.

Dan dengan desa-desa besar ini, ninja terkuat menjadi Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Tsuchikage, dan Mizukage. Dengan klan ninja individu yang melarang peperangan perdamaian bersama-pun dipulihkan.

Untuk memastikan perdamaian, Hokage pertama menjebak delapan dari sembilan ekor binatang biju dan menjualnya ke empat negara lain dalam apa yang disebut KTT Kage pertama.

Tapi kedamaian adalah kebohongan, dengan mayoritas klan shinobi berkumpul di satu tempat, skala perang hanya tumbuh lebih besar. Perang dunia shinobi pertama meletus antara lima negara besar dan negara-negara yang lebih kecil. Pertempuran berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun, Kage mulai mati, tetapi pertempuran itu tidak pernah berhenti. Segera penerus mereka, Kage generasi kedua mulai mati juga.

Setelah bertahun-tahun pertempuran, perjanjian perdamaian akhirnya ditandatangani tidak lama sebelum setiap desa mengalami kerusakan besar.

Namun perdamaian antara negara-negara besar tersebut hanya berlangsung dua puluh tahun sebelum perang meletus lagi. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, dan negara-negara kecil lainnya memulai kembali perang dunia shinobi jilid kedua. Kumogakure duduk duduk dibangku penonton perang ini karena mereka belum pulih dari serangan biju ekor delapan yang mengamuk. Sedangkan Kirigakure sedang mengalami perang saudara, meskipun mereka adalah bangsa yang bersatu namun semua pulau yang terpisah melihat diri mereka sebagai kekuatan utama mereka sendiri.

Perang kedua melahirkan banyak pahlawan, tetapi juga kelahiran banyak tragedi. Perang berakhir sekali lagi dengan sebuah perjanjian, tetapi empat tahun kemudian, perang sekali lagi muncul di cakrawala.

 **[Penciptaan Karakter]**

 _ **Pilih ras Anda**_

Konohagakure

Sunagakure

Kumogakure

Iwagakure

Kirigakure

Saat kabut akhirnya memudar, ia meninggalkan beberapa kata. Pada titik ini 'pernapasan' James benar-benar kacau, kegembiraan yang dia rasakan benar-benar luar biasa.

"Aku akan dilahirkan kembali tepat sebelum perang shinobi ketiga ?" dia mulai tenang "Jika tahun itu perang dimulai, itu berarti hanya ada sekitar empat tahun sampai serangan sembilan ekor, Itachi harus berusia sekitar satu tahun pada saat ini dan Kakashi berumur sebelas."

Melihat pilihan dia mulai tersenyum. "Aku tahu segalanya tentang Konoha dan bahkan rahasia mereka. Jika aku pergi ke sana, aku bisa memanfaatkan pengetahuanku dan menjalani kehidupan yang mudah."

Melihat pilihannya dia 'mencapai' untuk memilihnya.

Dengan kenyataan itu, berarti aku harus memilih . . . .

[Kirigakure dipilih]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Autor Note :**

Aku bosan dengan semua novel Konoha, waktu untuk mengubahnya.

Chapter ini juga sudah di edit kembali agar gaya bahasanya lebih mudah dimengerti.

jadi chapter 1 dan 2 sudah melalui tahap editing, masih banyak chapter yang harus di edit -_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 3 – Mother**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kata-kata itu menghilang, digantikan oleh sosok seorang pria berambut hitam yang generik. Di sebelah kiri pria itu serangkaian slider muncul, dan di atasnya adalah kategori.

"Ini, ini seperti penciptaan karakter di Game Skyrim." Melihat slider dia menjadi sedikit bingung, apakah dia di dunia Naruto, atau di dalam permainan video. Memikirkan hal itu untuk sesaat dia memutuskan bahwa itu tidak terlalu penting, dia merasa baik - baik saja mau itu di dunia yang dia dambakan, atau di dalam video game dari dunia yang sama, jadi itu adalah situasi win-win.

Melihat slider, dia mulai 'menjangkau' dan memindahkannya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengubah rambutnya. Melihat melalui semua pilihan, dia menemukan banyak gaya yang dia suka pada Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, Itachi dan Madara. Melalui semua itu, dia memutuskan yang terlihat seperti Sasori, pendek dan tampak berantakan. Dia mengubah warna menjadi merah dan cocok dengan alisnya juga.

Dia mengatur wajah menjadi bentuk oval dan memberi dirinya mata berbentuk almond dan mengubah warna mereka menjadi ungu. Dia mengatur hidung ke bentuk tombol dan bibir sedikit tipis.

Untuk menyelesaikannya, dia mengubah tinggi badannya menjadi 5 '10' '. Puas dengan mengedit karakternya dia melihat ke arah tombol selesai. Sedikit Ragu-ragu, dia memutuskan untuk menekannya.

Dalam sekejap semuanya menghilang, dia merasa kepalanya berputar dan segera cahaya menyilaukan menyebabkan dia menyipitkan matanya. Menyadari sekarang memiliki mata dia dipenuhi dengan sukacita.

"Waaa waa" mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dia langsung menjadi bingung.

"Selamat, ini anak laki-laki." Suara seorang wanita tua memasuki telinganya.

Dia meraih tubuhnya dengan kasar, membungkusnya dengan semacam kain.

Penglihatannya berputar dari perubahan peristiwa mendadak, melihat sekeliling dia menemukan dirinya di semacam ruang batu. Dia melihat seorang wanita muda yang terlihat lesu berbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya penuh keringat yang menyebabkan rambut pirangnya menempel padanya.

Wanita tua itu menggendong bayi itu ke arah wanita itu, melihat tatapan penuh kasih di matanya, semua itu berbunyi, dan kata-kata selanjutnya meneguhkannya.

"Putraku, sayangku." Senyum manis terbentuk di wajahnya menyebabkan mata ungunya menyempit menjadi celah.

Saya telah terlahir kembali, tidak ada permainan yang akan memulai Anda sebagai anak yang tak berdaya, jadi ini harus menjadi kenyataan. Dia Dengan cepat sampai pada kesimpulan ini, dia melihat ibu barunya dan memperhatikan kemiripan dengan karakter yang dia ciptakan.

"Yah, pekerjaanku di sini selesai jika kamu butuh sesuatu yang kamu tahu di mana menemukanku."

James Melihat wanita tua itu berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan, dia mulai panik. Kamar ini tidak terlihat seperti keluarganya memiliki kekayaan, selain tempat tidur, ada lemari kayu kecil dengan kursi dan lemari berukuran sedang. Dia bahkan tidak melihat ayahnya jadi dia tidak yakin dia punya satu.

Melihat bayinya melihat sekeliling ruangan menyebabkan senyum di wajahnya semakin dalam, menusuk-kan jarinya di pipi dia menikmati dalam reaksi terkejut anaknya.

"Hal kecil merasa ada yang aneh bukan? Ayahmu belum di sini jadi kami tidak bisa memutuskan namamu. Dia menginginkan seorang putra jadi aku yakin dia akan bahagia."

Wanita itu memelukku di dadanya dan menutup matanya, dia pasti kelelahan karena napasnya segera menjadi stabil saat dia tertidur.

Ini akan menjadi jauh lebih berbahaya daripada yang dia pikirkan, menutup matanya dia mencoba mengatur pikirannya. Saat matanya menutup menu muncul di sisi kiri visinya.

[Senjata]

[Pakaian]

[Gulungan]

[Buku]

[Makanan]

[Lain-lain]

Ini seperti Game Skyrim? Berpikir sampai di sini dia memaksa kesadarannya untuk naik. Bintang dan nebula memenuhi visinya, di bagian atas adalah bar kosong raksasa dengan lvl 1 di sebelahnya. Di bagian bawah kesehatannya, chakra, dan stamina tercantum pada 100 masing-masing. Melihat rasi bintang mereka diberi label Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, dan Taijutsu.

Berfokus pada Taijutsu, pandangannya membesar. Melihat keistimewaan yang dia rasakan membingungkan.

[Mengurangi konsumsi stamina sebesar 5%]

0/5

Dari sana ia bercabang menjadi empat arah berbeda.

[Lvl 5 Taijutsu diperlukan]

[Meningkatkan DMG senjata jarak dekat sebesar 5%]

0/3

[Meningkatkan DMG senjata Range oleh 5%]

0/3

[Tingkatkan DMG dengan kepalan tangan 5%]

0/3

[Tingkatkan DMG dengan tendangan 5%]

0/3

Membuka matanya dia kembali ke dunia nyata, melihat sekeliling dia tidak yakin jika waktu berhenti atau tidak. Melihat selimut yang membungkusnya, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Meraih selimut, dia mulai membayangkan selimut itu akan masuk ke inventarisnya, setelah cukup yakin barang itu menghilang. Dia Menutup matanya kemudian dia melihat selimut yang tercantum di bawah Label pakaian, memilihnya untuk melengkapinya dia merasakan selimut muncul di tubuhnya lagi.

Membuka matanya dia melihat ibunya yang sedang tidur, memastikan gerakan selimut tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Saat dia tenang dan datang ke realitas situasi barunya dia menyadari dia bisa merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya. Berkonsentrasi dia bisa merasakan perasaan hangat di tubuhnya, chakra !.

Dia merasakan aliran chakra di tubuhnya, dia tidak tahu apakah bayi yang baru lahir harus memiliki chakra sebanyak ini, tetapi jumlah default untuk karakter Game Skyrim adalah 100 mana.

Menyadari hal ini, senyum terbentuk di wajahnya yang gemuk. Bahkan jika dia tidak memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang ninja, pohon-pohon merpati akan memastikan dia tidak biasa.

Merasa chakra mengalir melalui tubuhnya, dia mencoba mengendalikan alirannya, satu jam berlalu dan dia masih tidak membuat kemajuan.

Mata ibunya mulai bergetar dan perlahan terbuka. Dia terlihat panik pada awalnya sebelum menyadari dia masih dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, ibu yang manis ini sudah lelah dan tidur siang, terima kasih sudah menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak jatuh." Senyum manis terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia mulai bergerak dari tempat tidur.

Membawa bayi di lengannya dia bangkit berdiri.

"Berapa lama aku tidur? Dimana ayahmu? Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Melihat wanita itu berdiri menyebabkan matanya melebar, apakah dia hanya tidur saat melahirkan?

Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan perlahan membukanya. Melihat keluar dari pintu kabut cahaya muncul, bersama dengan kabut datang bau samar darah.

Dia membawanya di luar dan dia mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik. Bangunan-bangunan berbentuk silinder batu tinggi yang berserakan di daerah pegunungan, jauh di kejauhan, satu bangunan terlihat lebih besar daripada yang lain. Dia tidak bisa melihat detail yang bagus karena semua kabut.

Tidak melihat apapun, dia berjalan kembali ke ruangan. Menutup pintu dia bergerak untuk duduk kembali ke tempat tidur. Memegang anaknya di bawah lengannya, dia melihat wajahnya.

Melihat ibunya di mata dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dia rencanakan.

"Boga boga boga" menjulurkan lidahnya sambil membuat wajah aneh dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat wanita itu, dia merasa aneh, apa dia gila?

Melihat tidak ada reaksi, dia sedikit mengernyit.

"Boga boga boga" dia mengulangi proses yang sama.

Melihat ini dia akhirnya ingat dia bayi.

"Gaaa gaa" memasang senyum palsu dia tertawa sedikit, tidak ingin dia berpikir dia aneh dan membunuhnya, ini desa kabut berdarah bukan KONOHA.

"Hehe, itu anakku." Menariknya ke dadanya, dia memeluknya. Ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka.

Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan tampang keras berjalan melewati pintu. Dia mengenakan celana hitam dengan sepatu bot ninja bertingkat tinggi, kemeja biru gelap dengan garis-garis hitam diagonal, dan ikat kepala ninja dengan empat garis diagonal.

Melihat ikat kepala menyebabkan matanya menyala.

Berdiri dia bergegas menuju pria itu. "Sayang lihat, itu anak kita" sorot matanya saat dia melihat suaminya.

Melihat istri dan putranya, dia merasa sulit untuk bahagia. "Yura aku punya kabar buruk, Iwa menyerang Konoha. Mereka menginfiltrasi Kusa dan mengepung perbatasan mereka, perang akan datang." Saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, warna mengalir dari wajah Yura.

Tersandung ke belakang, dia jatuh ke tempat tidur. Melihat suaminya dengan harapan dia berjuang untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Nikko tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bertarung dalam perang ini kan ?" Harapan mengisi matanya saat dia secara praktis memohon padanya.

Dia dengan lembut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejauh yang saya tahu, kami tidak akan berpartisipasi." Dia mulai menggertakkan giginya "Tetapi klan yang berbeda melihat ini sebagai kesempatan, karena kami adalah negara kepulauan yang sulit untuk di serang, sementara negara-negara lain sibuk satu sama lain, klan melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk merebut wilayah." mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia melihat istrinya.

"Klan menginginkan kita untuk kembali."

"Tapi kita akan aman di sini! Bagaimana dengan putra kita?!" Bangkit ke kakinya dia terbang ke dalam kemarahan.

"Saya melihat." Dia berbalik perlahan "Klan saya datang lebih dulu, dan beberapa anak bandel yang baru lahir tidak akan membantu mereka bertahan hidup. Waktu hanya akan bertambah buruk."

Membuka pintu dia berjalan keluar.

Air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya saat dia memegang erat putranya, tangisan lembut meninggalkan bibirnya.

Melihat ayah yang baru saja pergi, dan seorang ibu yang menangis, dia mulai merasakan sakit di dadanya.

"Kamu bahkan tidak memberinya nama." Di antara tangisan lembut, dia bergumam pelan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Namanya siapa?! Bahkan saya belum tahu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 4 – Tahun Pertama**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Menggendong anaknya ke dadanya dia duduk kembali di tempat tidur. Melihat ke dalam mata tenangnya menyebabkan dia tenang.

"Mungkin perangnya akan singkat? Tapi hanya kamu dan aku sekarang, tapi kita akan baik-baik saja !."

Bangkit ke kakinya, dia menuju ke pintu.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan kakak-ku"

Melihat ibunya, dia merasa berkonflik. Dia ingin menghiburnya, tetapi pita suaranya tidak cukup berkembang untuk berbicara.

Meninggalkan rumah itu, dia berjalan sedikit ke arah kiri, memperhatikan pintu yang dia bayangkan ini pasti semacam kompleks apartemen. Jalan setapak memiliki kurva yang lembut, membuktikan bahwa bangunan ini berbentuk silinder juga.

Yura ragu-ragu sebelum mengetuk pintu tetangga dengan ringan. Setelah beberapa detik, pintu terbuka perlahan. Seorang wanita muda berambut biru mengintip melalui celah-celah.

"Yura!" Melihat Yura dia benar-benar membuka pintu. "Kamu baru saja melahirkan bayimu?!"

Melihat pada wanita berambut biru itu, dia memperhatikan bahwa dia juga sedang menggendong bayi.

"Benar, Nikko baru saja pergi, dia bilang akan ada perang, pernahkah kamu mendengar sesuatu?"

Mendengar Yura menyebabkan mood wanita berambut biru menjadi terlihat memburuk.

"Masuklah, Okura juga pergi." bergerak kembali dia membuka jalan ke ruangan.

Saat memasuki ruangan, ia melihat bahwa pada dasarnya ia dihiasi sama dengan yang lain.

Yura berjalan ke kursi dan duduk, dan pada saat yang sama, wanita berambut biru duduk di tempat tidur.

"Arita, apa yang kamu dengar? Nikko bilang dia akan kembali ke klannya, apakah Okura juga pergi?" Yura melihat Arita sambil memeluk putranya ke dadanya.

Arita perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Dia bilang waktu akan sulit, sementara itu tidak sepenuhnya aman di KIRI dia pikir kita akan lebih aman untukku dan Chojuro di sini, jadi dia pergi."

Mendengar kata-katanya menyebabkan matanya melebar. Melihat anak dalam pelukan Arita, sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya, apakah ini hadiah dari surga? Chojuro? Rokudaime Mizukage? Pengawal Mizukage ke-lima dan salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang dari kabut? Dia khawatir sebelumnya, tapi selama dia tetap dekat dengan anak ini dia harus bertahan hidup. Melihat bayi normal yang sedang tidur sebuah rencana mulai terbentuk di kepalanya.

"Nikko tidak sebaik itu." Dia mengambil sedikit nafas saat matanya sedikit memerah. "Aku merasa seperti dia meninggalkanku, kita."

Wajah Arita jatuh sedikit, melihat bayinya, dia tersenyum lagi. "Siapa namanya?"

"Nama? Dia belum punya nama." Dia dengan lembut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, apa lagi yang kamu tunggu? Mari kita beri dia nama." Mencoba untuk menghidupkan suasana yang dia tunjukkan dengan senyum cerah, mengungkapkan giginya yang seperti hiu.

Yura sedikit bersorak. "Kamu punya ide?"

"Hmm" Arita meletakkan jari di bibirnya "Bagaimana dengan Iori?"

Yura berpikir sejenak. "Dia lahir pada awal periode yang sulit, dan Iori sepertinya tidak cukup hebat. Anggota terkuat dari perang pertama memiliki nama yang panjang." Berpikir sesaat dia melihat anaknya dan dia menatapnya. "Bagaimana dengan Zitsukani?"

Arita mengangguk. "Nama yang kuat, kedengarannya bagus."

"Lalu sudah beres, Zitsukani, lelaki kecilku" matanya membentuk celah saat dia tersenyum.

"Waaaa waaaa waaaa" Tiba-tiba Chojuro bangun dan mulai menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, itu baik-baik saja." Arita mulai mengayunkan lengannya.

Melihat ini Yura bangkit berdiri. "Arita kita harus bergantung satu sama lain sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi tetapi jika kamu butuh sesuatu, datang carikan aku."

"Sama denganmu Yura, aku sudah menjadi ibu selama beberapa bulan lebih lama dari kamu jadi jika kamu butuh saran, temui aku."

Yura mengangguk sedikit ketika dia menuju pintu.

Kembali ke kamar mereka Yura meletakkan Zitsukani di tempat tidur sementara dia duduk di meja.

"Dengan Nikko pergi, aku harus mencari cara untuk membayar biaya hidup kami tanpa uang misinya."

Melihat ibunya menulis sesuatu di meja ia terus berusaha mengendalikan chakra. Menyadari bahwa molding chakra tanpa menggunakan desahan tangan sangat sulit dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Karena jari-jarinya terlalu gemuk untuk melakukan apa pun yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

Seminggu berlalu tetapi tidak ada yang besar yang terjadi. Pada minggu kedua, ibu saya mulai meninggalkan saya bersama Arita, ketika dia pergi bekerja di kedai makanan.

Setelah satu bulan berlalu, berita yang Yura dengar dari pelanggan mengatakan perang telah meningkat dan Hanzo si salamander dan Desa Amegakure telah bergabung dalam perang. Di tanah air, klan FUIN - jutsu UZUMAKI memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dibandingkan klan lainnya, dan jika ingatan berfungsi dengan benar tahun depan adalah ketika sebagian besar klan akan berkomplot bersama-sama untuk memusnahkan mereka. Selama tahun ketiga, Haku dan Kimimaro harus dilahirkan.

Chojuro sudah jauh lebih besar dan sekarang bisa berguling, aku masih benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak dan aku bahkan tidak yakin jika berguling dianggap sebagai Taijutsu.

Saya sudah mencoba untuk mencari tahu jalur apa yang ingin saya ambil, Sangat Sedikit informasi yang diketahui tentang Kiri sepanjang seri dan saya ingin menemukan sebanyak mungkin. Saya tahu segel tangan untuk semua jutsu yang pernah ditampilkan dalam seri, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka adalah teknik rahasia, jutsu terlarang, dan masalah lainnya adalah jutsu itu milik Konoha-gakure dan jutsu merek dagang ninja tertentu. Seberapa cepat aku akan mati jika aku melakukan Rasengan di tengah desa kabut berdarah?! Saya bahkan tidak ingin memikirkannya. Jadi jutsu yang bisa saya lakukan di depan umum terbatas. Selama sebulan terakhir, saya sudah memeriksa semua manfaatnya, dan itu cukup bagus. Untuk Taijutsu, setelah kerusakan meningkatkan tunjangan, mereka semua mengarah ke satu hal.

[Lvl 30 Taijutsu diperlukan]

[Meningkatkan pertahanan fisik sebesar 5%]

0/5

Dari sana itu terpecah menjadi dua pilihan yang mungkin.

[Lvl 50 Taijutsu diperlukan]

[Meningkatkan kekuatan sebesar 2%]

0/5

[Tingkatkan ketangkasan sebesar 2%]

0/5

Dari sana, ranting-ranting itu sampai satu pilihan, keduanya membutuhkan lvl 70 Taijutsu.

Untuk rute kekuatan, pilihannya cukup bagus.

[Kesempatan untuk menimbulkan kerusakan internal]

0/1

Dan kelincahan juga tidak buruk.

[Meningkatkan refleks dan waktu reaksi lebih cepat]

0/1

Dan untuk merembes terakhir, mereka bergabung menjadi satu lagi.

[Lvl 100 Taijutsu diperlukan]

[20% kemungkinan menimbulkan kerusakan ganda]

0/1

Hanya dengan melihat tunjangan-tunjangan ini membuat Taijutsu layak mendapatkannya. Jika berguling dihitung sebagai latihan, dalam beberapa bulan saya bisa mencoba naik level, tapi itu hanya pikiran saya yang optimis.

Saya sudah mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana Chojuro bertemu Mei karena masuk ke buku bagusnya menempati sekitar 40% dari rencana saya. Dia seharusnya berumur dua belas sekarang, dan jika dia lulus akademi ketika dia berusia sembilan tahun dia harus menjadi chunin sekarang. Menurut apa yang saya tahu dia melakukan banyak pembunuhan selama periode waktu ini. Dan masih ada Ao, dia harus pergi mendapatkan byakugannya dalam tiga tahun ke depan jadi tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk mempengaruhi itu.

Melihat Arita mencoba membuat Chojuro merangkak adalah pemandangan yang aneh, apakah ini benar-benar ninja masa depan yang hebat? Mungkin itu nama yang umum. Ini menjelaskan mengapa Chojuro begitu kikuk dan pemalu, ia dibesarkan oleh seorang ibu tunggal.

Selama bulan kedua, tubuh saya terus tumbuh, mampu menggerakkan jari-jari saya ke dalam bentuk tinju benar-benar membuka banyak pintu bagi saya. Membentuk segel Segel Konfrontasi, yang sama yang saya buat sebelum mengeksekusi Dewa Guntur Terbang, saya benar-benar bisa merasakan chakra saya bergerak.

Memindahkan chakra ke berbagai bagian tubuh adalah proses yang sangat melelahkan, dan setelah melakukannya selama satu minggu, akhirnya saya melihat peningkatan pada layar status saya.

[Chakra 100,5]

Meskipun mungkin tidak tampak seperti Peningkatan, itu membuktikan saya bisa menjadi lebih kuat bahkan tanpa sistem. Dalam banyak fan-fic saya membaca sistem menjadi kruk atau penghalang, tetapi penambangan Skyrim hanya meningkatkan perendaman saya. Itu jika Anda tidak menghitung sistem persediaan.

Setiap kali saya kehabisan chakra saya akan pingsan, jadi saya mulai tidur lebih banyak. Itu membuat ibu saya senang. Karena dengan 100 stamina saya harus memaksa diri untuk tidur atau saya akan begadang sepanjang hari. Meskipun saya mencetak chakra dan kontrol saya menjadi lebih baik dari hari ke hari, ini tidak dihitung sebagai Ninjutsu atau Genjutsu oleh sistem sehingga saya tetap di level 1 dengan nol proses peningkatan.

Yah, itu tidak benar, tingkat kedua dari Ninjutsu memungkinkan membuka transformasi alam, dan saya sudah memiliki sifat air dibuka sehingga saya berasumsi saya dilahirkan dengan Ini.

Ketika bulan ketiga datang, saya mendapatkan lebih banyak kendali atas tubuh saya ketika otot-otot saya berkembang. Dan saya menghadapi kenyataan pahit, berguling bukanlah Taijutsu !.

Sejauh ini seluruh hidupku terdiri dari kamarku atau kamar Arita, dan koridor di antaranya. Dari apa yang kudengar dari ibuku, Suna dan Kumo telah bergabung dalam perang. Aku tidak yakin seberapa jauh perang yang dibutuhkan agar Raikage Ketiga mati, tapi ini adalah perang dimana A dan Killer B melawan Minato.

Karena empat dari lima negara besar sedang berperang, perselisihan sipil di tanah air mereka semakin meningkat. Seluruh klan sedang dihancurkan dan ninja yang masih hidup melarikan diri untuk bergabung dengan Kiri. Karena Kiri memiliki sistem kasta, semua pendatang baru ini ditempatkan di tingkat terendah dan hidup mereka tidak begitu baik.

Meskipun saya mungkin bisa membuat segel tangan, saya tidak pernah sendirian, jadi agar tidak memunculkan kecurigaan saya tidak bisa untuk melatihnya sekarang. Ini tidak masalah karena selama saya meningkatkan kontrol chakra saya, itu harus mudah untuk berlatih di masa depan.

Dan seperti itulah, tahun pertama hidupku berlalu.

[Chakra 131]

Saya berhasil meningkatkan Chakra saya dengan cukup sedikit, tetapi perkembangan yang paling penting. . . . Saya akhirnya bisa berbicara !.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Agak sulit menulis MC yang belum bisa bicara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 5 – Jadi Ini Dimulai**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sayang, mari bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Arita agar kau bisa bermain bersama dengan Chojuro" Yura meraih jaketnya dari lemari.

Zitsukani melihat ibunya, dia ingin tetap sendiri di rumah tapi ibu apa yang akan meninggalkan anak berumur 1 tahun sendirian?

"Ok" membuka mulutnya suara bayi yang lucu muncul.

Meraih tangan mereka berjalan keluar pintu dan berjalan melalui lorong yang terlalu akrab, dan mengetuk pintu yang terlalu familiar. Ini adalah hidupnya selama setahun terakhir, tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang. Jika bukan gosip dari ibunya, dia akan menjadi bayi yang hilang.

Bukan karena dia tidak peduli dengan ibunya, tetapi memprogram ulang selama dua puluh tahun kemerdekaan tidak bisa dilakukan dalam satu hari. Bersihkan sudah cukup memalukan.

Setelah beberapa detik seorang wanita berambut biru, Arita membuka pintu. Melihatnya setiap hari aku sudah tahu ada yang salah.

"Yura bisakah kamu masuk sebentar?" Suara Arita terdengar tercekik.

Mengerutkan alisnya sedikit Yura menarik Zitsukani ke apartemen. "Apa yang salah, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Melihat penampilan temannya, dia mulai khawatir.

Melihat Chojuro bermain dengan seutas tali di tempat tidur dia berjalan, sambil tetap mendengarkan percakapan.

"Aku berhenti menerima surat dari Okura dua minggu yang lalu, aku takut yang lebih buruk" Tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

Yura langsung menariknya ke pelukan dan mulai menggosok punggungnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, kedua wanita itu mulai menangis.

Melihat mereka berdua dia merasa sedikit bingung, Anda tahu sebagian besar ninja di Naruto memiliki orang tua, tetapi Anda tidak pernah melihat mereka. Melihat ibunya yang menangis, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sama di dadanya; ikatan antara ibu dan anak itu menakutkan.

Melihat Chojuro yang tidak sadar, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana kehadirannya akan mempengaruhi masa depannya, apakah dia masih akan menjadi Mizukage keenam? Itu terlalu jauh di masa depan itu bahkan tidak layak dipikirkan. Yang dia tahu tentang tahun kedua perang adalah Akatsuki terbentuk, yang berarti Yahiko masih hidup.

Mengepalkan tinjunya yang mungil, dia mengambil jeda yang dalam. "Semua orang semakin kuat." Melepaskan tinjunya dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi hanya karena kau memulai lebih awal, bukan berarti aku akan tertinggal." Berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, dia mencoba untuk memperbaiki tekadnya.

Chojuro menatapnya dengan ingus yang menetes dari hidungnya, tidak yakin apa arti semua kata itu.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengambil baju Chojuro dan membersihkan hidungnya. Setidaknya jika orang ini entah bagaimana tetap menjadi shinobi yang kuat dia bisa memegang ini di atas kepalanya.

"Aku harus bekerja sekarang juga, uangnya sudah berhenti masuk."

Mendengar percakapan mengambil kembali, telinga Zitsukani berkedut.

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu, kamu bisa bekerja denganku di restoran, bos hanya mengatakan bagaimana dia membutuhkan lebih banyak bantuan."

Mata Arita bersinar tetapi segera meredup lagi. "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

Yura mengerutkan kening, melupakan poin krusial dari masalah. "Aku" dia ragu sejenak "Aku bertemu seseorang di tempat kerja kemarin, dia bilang dia mencari anak-anak untuk dilatih, untuk mempersiapkan mereka untuk akademi. Dia tampak cukup baik, dan ketika aku pergi bekerja hari ini aku bisa tulis padanya dan tanyakan bos tentang pekerjaan Anda. "

Kerutan Arita, alisnya semakin terbenam. Melihat dia melihat Zitsukani memperbaiki kemeja Chojuro, menyebabkan wajahnya sedikit tenang. "Ini adalah masa-masa sulit, dan tidak peduli apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk tumbuh dengan kuat. Ok, mari kita lakukan." Melepaskan nafasnya sedikit menurun dan ketegangan di pundaknya rileks.

"Ok, aku akan pergi mengaturnya." Yura mengangguk perlahan sebelum meninggalkan apartemen.

Melihat dia pergi, Arita berjalan ke tempat tidur dan berbaring sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Zitsukani bisa mendengar suara tangisan lembut, tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah apa yang dilakukan ibunya. Apa kelahirannya telah merubah sejarah? Apakah ibunya seharusnya memiliki anak? Tapi dia sudah hamil, kematiannya tidak bisa menyebabkan kehamilannya, karena jika pemikirannya benar, ciptaan karakternya hanya cocok dengannya dengan orang tua yang bisa memberinya hasil.

Mengambil napas dia tenang, ini lebih sulit daripada yang dia pikirkan. Berada di sekitar seseorang dengan takdir besar itu merepotkan, terutama jika Anda belum ingin mengubahnya, karena apa pun yang terjadi pada anak ini membawanya ke atas, dan ia ingin mengendarai coattails-nya sedikit.

Duduk di tanah dia mulai meregang. Dia tidak tahu Jika berolahraga akan merusak tubuhnya, tetapi peregangan pasti akan membantunya di masa depan.

Chojuro menepuk pundaknya, "Main."

Melihat anak yang dia pikirkan sejenak. "Baik"

Chojuro duduk di depannya dan menyerahkannya pada tali.

Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang pernah mereka mainkan, karena tak satu pun dari mereka memiliki mainan atau permainan. Meraih talinya, dia mulai memfokuskan chakra ke tangannya, setelah satu tahun berlatih dia bisa mendistribusikan chakra ke berbagai bagian tubuhnya tanpa segel tangan.

Sementara dia membentuk chakra dan kereta, Chojuro mencoba menarik tali darinya.

"Heh hehe hehehe" dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dia menarik semua yang dia miliki. Karena Zitsukani menggunakan chakra, Chojuro bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Membentuk Segel Konfrontasi dia mencoba untuk menuangkan chakra ke dalam string, tetapi hampir tidak bisa memperpanjangnya beberapa sentimeter.

"Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak chakra yang dimiliki orang normal." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa setiap orang memiliki chakra maksimum, titik di mana tidak ada lagi latihan yang akan meningkatkan jumlah dasar mereka. Pertanyaannya, apakah dia punya batas?

Menggunakan kedua tangan Chojuro mulai menggoyangkan tali, benar-benar memecahkan chakra yang dia masukkan ke dalamnya.

Memukul bibirnya, dia melihat senar, "Ini lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan."

Menempatkan lebih banyak chakra ke dalam string ia mencoba untuk memperluas kontrolnya dan setelah beberapa menit, ia mulai kehabisan chakra. Mengontrol chakra dalam tubuh tidak banyak digunakan, tetapi mencoba menuangkannya ke objek asing dan gagal menggunakan banyak hal.

Apa yang dia coba lakukan adalah versi string boneka yang diencerkan, tetapi jutsu manipulasi boneka tidak begitu mudah untuk dicapai.

Ketika chakranya habis Chojuro merobek tali dari tangannya.

"Aku menang, aku menang!" Chojuro melompat berdiri dalam kegirangan.

Semua kebisingan menyebabkan Arita duduk. Melihat putranya merayakan kemenangan menyebabkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Chocho mommy akan segera mulai bekerja, jadi kamu dan Zitsu akan bermain dengan orang lain juga mulai sekarang, ok?"

"Ibu bermain, Cho suka bermain!" Dia berlari dan meraih kaki ibunya sambil melompat-lompat.

Zitsukani merasa kelelahan melaluinya. Penipisan Chakra tidak lagi mengguncangnya, tetapi energinya hilang. Menutup matanya, dia melihat menu

[Kesehatan 100] [Chakra 135] [Stamina 101]

Selama bertahun-tahun ia telah belajar bahwa melihat menu tidak menghentikan dunia. Semakin banyak chakra yang dia miliki, semakin cepat dia meningkat, dan stamina baru saja meningkat. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bergerak adalah kesehatan, jadi dia mulai percaya bahwa setiap orang memiliki 100 hp. Tidak peduli bagaimana jika kepala Anda terputus, Anda mati kecuali Anda memiliki jutsu khusus atau komposisi tubuh, ia tidak memiliki keduanya. Semua fan-fic yang dia baca selalu memiliki Kekkei Genkai, tetapi dia tidak memiliki itu, yah belum, ada beberapa hal menarik di pohon Ninjutsu.

Membuka mata dia terus meregangkan, meletakkan fondasi yang kuat adalah baik untuk masa depan, dan jika dia tidak bisa naik level dalam waktu dekat, dia berencana untuk memiliki fondasi terbaik yang mungkin.

Chojuro terus mengganggunya, tetapi dia hanya membuatnya meregang bersamanya.

Dan seperti jam-jam berlalu.

Berdiri dia melihat ke pintu karena ini adalah waktu ibunya biasanya kembali. Benar saja, bahkan tidak dua menit kemudian ada ketukan di pintu.

Arita membuka pintu memperlihatkan sosok Yura, tetapi di sampingnya adalah seorang wanita tua dengan wajah penuh kerutan. Rambutnya yang putih bersih dan diikat ke dalam sanggul, dia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan sandal biru dan biru.

Zitsukani mengerutkan kening karena dia tidak tahu siapa wanita ini.

"Arita, ini Nyonya Yan, seorang penatua dari dewan kota."

"Nyonya Yan silakan masuk." Mata Arita melebar saat dia bergerak keluar dari jalan.

Menggenggam tangannya di belakang punggungnya, Nyonya Yan berjalan masuk. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tetapi hanya melihat anak-anak.

Yura dan Arita melihat punggungnya dengan nafas tertahan, masa depan anak-anak mereka tergantung pada keputusannya.

Zitsukani melihat wanita itu tidak yakin apa yang harus dipikirkan karena chakra nya kosong dia terlihat sedikit kuyu.

Chojuro terlihat di antara wanita tua dan ibunya, mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang baru ini.

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja." Dia akhirnya membuka mulutnya, mengungkapkan suara tua yang baik hati.

"Kami akan berangkat ke kamp pelatihan hari ini, dan kamu hanya bisa melihat mereka sebulan sekali, apakah kamu baik-baik saja dengan itu?" Dia berbalik untuk melihat Yuna dan Arita.

Melihat anak-anak mereka sejenak, mereka berdua menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik"

Mendengar jawaban itu, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Zitsukani.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 6 – Guru**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nyonya Yan berjalan melewati Yura dan Arita sebelum berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Katakan selamat tinggal sekarang dan biarkan anak-anak ikut denganku." Dengan punggung menghadap semua orang dia mulai menunggu.

Arita dan Yura berjalan ke sana anak-anak dan memberi mereka pelukan.

Yura melihat ke dalam mata ungu muda dingin anaknya. "Zitsu kamu akan berlatih untuk menjadi seorang ninja ok? Pastikan kamu mendengarkan dan patuh." Matanya mulai berubah merah, "Mommy tidak akan bisa melihatmu setiap hari tapi tahu aku mencintaimu, ok?"

Melihat mata ibunya yang berkaca-kaca dia merasakan rasa sakit yang membakar di dadanya lagi. Menjangkau dia memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

"Ok, Mommy aku mencintaimu" Air matanya juga, tanpa dia sadari dia mengembangkan hubungan nyata dengan ibunya.

"Apakah kamu siap?" Suara Nyonya Yan datang dari luar.

Yura dan Arita memimpin anak-anak mereka di luar.

"Chojuro, dengarkan wanita baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Ok, Mommy" jawabnya dengan air mata di matanya.

"Zitsukani mencoba dan membuat beberapa teman, kamu selalu begitu tenang. Mommy akan datang menemuimu dalam sebulan ok?"

Dia perlahan mengangguk, "Ok"

"Ayo anak-anak" Nyonya Yan mulai berjalan pergi.

Yura dan Arita mendorong anak-anak untuk mengikuti. Zitsukani mulai berjalan maju, tetapi Chojuro melihat kembali setiap beberapa langkah.

Melihat tindakannya, Zitsu melihat ke belakang satu kali dan melihat wajah ibunya yang menangis. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia menekan maju.

Berjalan menyusuri jalan dunia baru muncul, saat mereka berjalan lebih jauh ia melihat bahwa semua bangunan silinder dihubungkan oleh jalur batu. Berjalan di jalur dia bisa melihat pegunungan di bawah.

Gunung-gunung ditutupi dengan pepohonan dan rerumputan, warna hijau yang cerah, dekat dengan air, hewan liar di sini tumbuh tanpa pengekangan.

"Terus berjalan lurus dan kamu tidak bisa tersesat."

Nyonya Yan tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak berjalan melewatinya. Melihat punggung mereka, senyumannya memudar, mengangkat tinjunya ke udara, dia mengangkat satu jari dan menggambar lingkaran di udara.

Seorang ninja diam-diam melompat dari bawah berpakaian hitam pekat, dengan ikat kepala Kiri. Dia membungkuk sedikit dan berlari ke arah dari mana mereka datang.

Kilatan memancar di matanya saat dia melihat belakang anak-anak, sudut bibirnya melengkung saat dia mengambil langkahnya kembali.

Ketika mereka berjalan lebih jauh, mereka melewati beberapa bangunan, beberapa distrik pemukiman seperti yang mereka datangi, dan beberapa lagi adalah toko dan restoran, bukan kamar.

Saat ia berjalan, satu hal yang ia perhatikan adalah betapa miskinnya Kiri dibandingkan dengan Konoha.

"Aku lelah" Chojuro mulai mengeluh setelah berjalan begitu lama.

Zitsu sedikit mengernyit saat dia melihat air mata di ujung matanya. Menutup matanya sejenak dia memeriksa staminanya, melihat bahwa itu masih lebih dari 80 dia menganggap anak normal hanya memiliki sekitar 20 stamina. Melihat ke belakang, dia melihat ekspresi muram di wajah wanita itu. Mengeklik lidahnya dia membungkuk ke depan dan melebarkan tangannya ke belakang.

"Teruslah" melihat Chojuro, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Mata Chojuro bersinar saat dia naik ke punggung Zitsu. "Hehe, kamu yang terbaik."

Mengaitkan lengannya di bawah lutut Cho, dia terus berjalan.

Alis Yan mengangkat sedikit melihat satu anak membawa yang lain, sedikit senang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit lagi, mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke bangunan raksasa di pusat desa. Ketika kabut semakin tebal, meskipun mereka harus semakin jauh dari air.

Mereka menemukan perpecahan di jalan. Di sebelah kanan adalah apa yang tampak sebagai bangunan Mizukage, dan di sebelah kiri adalah sebuah bangunan batu berukuran sedang yang dibangun sendiri.

Tidak yakin ke mana harus pergi dia melihat wanita tua itu.

Merasa anak-anak melihat dia bahkan tidak gentar. "Ke kiri."

Sambil mengangguk, dia terus berjalan ke kiri. Saat dia semakin dekat dia melihat kata-kata yang ditulis Academy di gedung, melihat bahwa senyum lebar merayap di wajahnya sepenuhnya di luar kendalinya.

Melihat gedung Chojuro meningkatkan cengkeraman pada Zitsu.

Nyonya Yan melewati anak-anak dan masuk ke dalam. "Ikuti aku."

Memasuki gedung, bau darah yang tebal membanjiri hidungnya. Di belakang ruangan ada tiga foto besar Mizukage saat ini dan sebelumnya. Di sebelah kanan ruangan, seorang ninja setengah baya duduk di belakang meja, di depannya adalah serangkaian gulungan yang tidak digulung. Hak ruangan memiliki tangga yang mengarah ke bawah.

Ninja memiliki wajah yang terluka parah dan mata kanannya benar-benar putih dan buta. Dia mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan biru dengan ikat kepala di lehernya. Rambutnya benar-benar hitam dan disisir ke belakang.

Melihat orang-orang berjalan masuk dia dengan cepat berdiri.

"Nyonya Yan" Dengan tatapan hormat di matanya dia berdiri tegak seperti anak panah.

"Taketa ini adalah dua yang terakhir untuk kelas eksperimen, bawa mereka ke bawah." Segera setelah dia selesai berbicara, dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Melihat dia pergi, zitsu sedikit mengernyit, nama kelas eksperimen tidak terdengar bagus.

"Ikuti aku bocah" Jangan buang waktu Taketa mulai berjalan menuju tangga.

Dengan Chojuro yang masih di punggungnya, dia mengikuti. Berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sedikit mereka menemukan sebuah pintu dan lebih banyak tangga mengarah ke bawah, jeritan keras dan classing metal dapat didengar di belakangnya. Terus menuruni tangga untuk sedikit mereka menemukan pintu lain, di balik pintu ini teriakan yang disinkronkan dapat didengar tetapi tidak ada logam yang berbenturan.

Setelah melewati dua pintu lagi, mereka akhirnya mencapai bagian bawah tangga dan satu pintu terakhir. Keringat ringan menutupi alisnya, menutup matanya sejenak, aliran stamina mengguncangnya.

[Stamina 23]

Tentu dia membawa orang lain, tetapi mereka pasti telah menurunkan setidaknya empat puluh cerita. Melihat pintu dia menempatkan Chojuro di kakinya.

"Aku takut" saat dia meletakkan dia mencengkeram tangan Zitsu.

Meliriknya sejenak dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghentikannya.

Taketa berjalan ke depan dan membuka pintu, menunjukkan ruang terbuka yang besar. Ruangan itu punya sepuluh anak lain sekitar satu tapi tidak lebih dari dua tahun. Empat remaja berdiri di depan anak itu, hal yang sama-sama mereka miliki adalah simbol ninja Kiri di suatu tempat di tubuh mereka. Selain ruang terbuka, ada pintu di belakang ruangan dengan kata-kata asrama tertulis di atasnya.

Melihat orang-orang di ruangan itu terlihat iblis muncul di wajah Zitsu, dan dia tanpa sadar meremas tangan Chojuro sedikit lebih keras.

Taketa menuntun mereka ke dalam ruangan dan memberi mereka garis dengan sisa anak-anak. Mengangguk ke empat remaja dia berbalik dan pergi.

Salah satu remaja melangkah maju dengan ringan dan melihat anak-anak. Remaja memiliki rambut abu-abu berantakan yang berduri di sisi kiri tetapi meletakkan datar di sisi kanan. Matanya benar-benar merah jambu dengan bekas luka jahitan raksasa di bawah mata kirinya sampai ke dagunya. Dia mengenakan bodysuit abu-abu dengan lengan jala rantai, di bagian depan kaos adalah simbol Kiri di perutnya. Selempang hijau melilit lehernya dan sabuk hijau di pinggangnya. Celemek hijau menggantung di pinggang dan sepatu bot coklat di kakinya.

"Kamu mungkin tidak tahu kenapa kamu di sini." Suara yang terdengar muda keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tapi Tanah Air ada dalam waktu yang dibutuhkan. Biasanya, kamu harus menunggu sampai kamu berumur lima tahun untuk memasuki akademi, tetapi pada saat itu akan sangat terlambat. Aku bisa berbicara lebih banyak tetapi tidak satupun dari kalian akan benar-benar mengerti." Mata merah mudanya memindai anak-anak dan wajah mereka yang panik.

Zitsukani mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjaga kepalanya serendah mungkin untuk menyembunyikan senyum mencoba merayap ke wajahnya.

"Namaku Yagura Karatachi, dan aku akan menginstruksikan kalian bertiga."

Zitsukani melirik ke arah anak-anak lain. Selain Chojuro dan dirinya sendiri, ada enam anak laki-laki dan empat perempuan.

Yagura melihat ke kerumunan dan memilih dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan, hanya memilih anak-anak yang tampak paling tua.

Saat dia memilih Zitsu berusaha terlihat lemah lembut.

Ketiga anak yang dipilihnya melangkah maju. "Siapa nama Anda, perkenalkan diri Anda."

Anak lelaki tertua yang tampak membusungkan dadanya. Dia memiliki rambut coklat pendek, mata cokelat, dan wajah persegi. "Aku Koji Suguro, dari klan Suguro." terdengar sangat puas dia melihat anak-anak lain.

Anak laki-laki berikutnya untuk melangkah maju sangat pucat, memiliki rambut runcing hijau, dan mata biru. "Namaku Taisho dan ayahku adalah seorang ninja." Saat dia menyebutkan ayahnya, kebanggaan dalam suaranya berat.

Saat anak laki-laki selesai, gadis dari kelompok itu melangkah maju. Dia memiliki rambut biru sebahu dan mata hitam gelap. "Hai, aku Eire." Dia mulai mengotak-atik jari-jarinya, malu atau takut untuk mengatakan lebih banyak.

"Bagus, berdiri di belakang saya." Yagura berjalan ke samping dan tiga anak mengikutinya.

"Ok! Jadi aku berikutnya" seorang gadis remaja melangkah maju.

"Aku Mei Terumi, dan aku hanya akan memilih anak laki-laki." Senyum mekar di wajahnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 7 – Hari Pertama Di Kelas**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mata Zitsukani melebar sebagai antisipasi ketika dia melihat langkahnya ke depan. Dia tidak pernah yakin bagaimana Chojuro bertemu dengannya, jadi dia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang bersamanya sepanjang waktu, bahkan jika itu menghambat kemajuannya.

Semua untuk saat ini, semakin dekat Mei Terumi akan memastikan keselamatan dan masa depannya. Bahkan seseorang seperti Chojuro menjadi anggota dari tujuh swordsmen of the mist, jadi mengapa dia akan ketinggalan bus ini? Pengetahuannya tentang masa depan adalah senjata terbesarnya, dan dengan satu gerakan dia bisa melumpuhkan seluruh bangsa.

Semakin dia berpikir tentang tahun terakhir penuh penantian, semakin lebar senyumnya, melihat gadis muda di depannya, matanya mulai bersinar.

Dia memiliki rambut pirang panjang di punggungnya dengan poni khas yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata hijau zamrudnya memindai kerumunan orang dengan senyuman terpampang di bibir tipisnya. Dia mengenakan gaun abu-abu dengan chainmail tergantung tepat di bawah bahunya dan menutupi belahan dadanya, pinggiran gaunnya tepat di atas lututnya. Sebuah sabuk putih tergantung di pinggangnya dengan lambang Kiri di atasnya. Jala legging membentang ke sepatu bot tempur baja panjangnya, memperlihatkan kuku kakinya yang dicat biru.

Dia belum memiliki gaun biru merek dagangnya, tapi salah mengiranya untuk orang lain selain Mizukage kelima adalah mustahil.

Saat matanya memindai anak-anak, matanya berhenti Chojuro, perlahan-lahan mengangkat jarinya, dia menunjuk Chojuro.

"Kamu! Karena kamu memiliki rambut biru, dan aku mungkin membutuhkanmu di pernikahanku suatu hari nanti. Kamu harus mempersiapkan hal-hal ini lebih awal."

"Ah?!" Wajah Chojuro menjadi putih, melihat antara Mei dan Zitsu dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mei hendak menjemput orang lain, tetapi melihat kepanikan di wajahnya memperdalam senyumnya, mengubah matanya menjadi celah.

"Ok kamu anak laki-laki yang kemerahan, kami memiliki warna rambut yang sama jadi saya kira itu bisa lewat sebagai sesuatu yang tua."

Sebuah perasaan yang rileks membasuh Zitsukani, ketika dia melihat gadis itu akan berpaling, itu seperti beban berat yang menekannya.

"Hmm, tidak ada yang lain yang menguntungkan di sini." Dia meletakkan jari di bibirnya dan melirik gadis-gadis itu sebelum dengan cepat memalingkan muka.

"Bisakah aku memiliki dua ini?" Dia melirik Yagura dan dua lainnya.

"Kamu mau menyerahkan slot?" Yagura sedikit mengernyit. "Itu bukan misi yang kami berikan, kamu harus memilih tiga."

Sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dia menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki, "Kalau begitu, baiklah dia. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Sebelum dia mendapat kesempatan untuk bereaksi, anak ketiga melangkah maju.

"Bunrakuken!" Anak itu berteriak di bagian atas paru-parunya, menakut-nakuti beberapa anak.

Dia tampaknya berumur sekitar dua tahun. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sangat pendek, hampir seperti potongan militer. Matanya kuning gelap, hampir oranye. Dia memiliki tiga bekas luka putih di dahinya, di atas mata dan hidungnya. Wajahnya berbentuk oval dan dia memiliki hidung yang kuat.

Melihat dia Zitsukani tidak yakin apakah dia marah karena tidak diinginkan, atau jika dia hanya anak nakal yang membutuhkan pukulan. Melihat Chojuro, dia merasa beruntung dia tidak menyebalkan seperti yang dia duga.

Anak itu menyilangkan lengannya, jelas dilakukan dengan perkenalannya. Melihat ini Zitsu mendorong Chojuro maju.

Chojuro tersendat sedikit, tetapi melihat senyum di wajah Mei dia tenang. "Aku" dia melirik Zitsu, melihat jempolnya, dia melanjutkan, "Aku Chocho."

* Pah *

Suara keras itu menyebabkan semua orang menoleh, berdiri di sana adalah Zitsukani dengan tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melangkah maju. "Aku Zitsukani dan ini temanku Chojuro."

"Baik!" Dia mengangguk, "Kalian bertiga denganku."

Berjalan ke samping, ketiga anak itu mengikutinya, semakin menjauh, dia berbalik untuk menonton sisa seleksi.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan Chojuro, mereka berdiri di belakang Mei. Anak yang lain, Bunrakuken berdiri sedikit di depan mereka. Melihat ini Zitsu menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang anak ini pikirkan?

Dengan seringai jahat, remaja lain melangkah maju. Rambutnya dibungkus dengan perban tapi alis oranyenya masih terbuka. Hidung dan bibirnya penuh dengan tindikan berbagai ukuran. Dia memakai celana biru yang sangat longgar dan sandal ninja. Dadanya tertutup jala dan pinggangnya terbungkus perban. Melilit lengan kanannya adalah ikat kepala ninja.

"Namaku Unkei Tani" bibirnya mulai mengerut, dia bahkan tidak melihat pada orang-orang dan menunjuk pada tiga gadis yang tersisa. "Kamu bertiga dengan saya."

Dia segera mulai berjalan ke samping.

Gadis-gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Disini!" Berbalik dia berteriak di seberang ruangan.

Melihat Mei ini mengerutkan kening sedikit dan melihat Yagura, melihat ekspresi tenang di wajahnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ketiga gadis itu berlari di belakang Unkei. Seorang gadis pemberani berusia sekitar dua tahun ke depan.

"Apakah kita perlu melakukan int-" * Pah *

Sebelum dia bahkan selesai berbicara, gadis itu ditampar di wajah dan dikirim ke lantai. Sisi kanan wajahnya langsung membengkak seperti balon, tengkoraknya jelas retak.

Melihat ini dua gadis lainnya, dan semua anak-anak lain di ruangan mulai bergetar.

Unkei tersenyum, droll mulai mengalir keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menjilati bibirnya. "Apakah aku" dia perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis yang menangis itu "memberitahumu untuk berbicara?"

"Huuu huuuu" * Hik * Hik * "Aku ingin ibuku huuu"

Unkei bertengkar. Mengangkat kakinya ke atas, dia perlahan menurunkannya di dada gadis itu. Suara retak mulai bergema di seluruh ruangan saat tangisan gadis itu berubah menjadi ratapan, lengan dan kakinya berkibar-kibar. Segera jeritannya berubah menjadi batuk, tetapi bahkan itu tenggelam oleh retakan. Darah mulai merembes dari mata dan mulutnya saat tekanan membesar.

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?" Dengan satu dorongan terakhir di dadanya, kakinya hanya dipisahkan dari lantai oleh daging.

Setiap anak, termasuk Zitsukani, saat ini membatu. Setelah beberapa detik, semua orang kecuali keempat remaja mulai melontarkan lontar.

Throttle kematian gadis itu masih terngiang di kepalanya saat muntahannya menutupi lantai. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam lebih dari setahun akhirnya klik, ini bukan Bumi lagi, ini bukan anime, ini bukan permainan, ini adalah desa kabut berdarah, 'remaja' ini semua adalah pembunuh elit, ini bukan orang normal, ini ninja!

Dia terlalu menganggap enteng, menganggap ini sebagai anime favoritnya, ini adalah hidupnya!

Mencambuk muntahan dari mulutnya dia bangkit berdiri. Mengepalkan tinjunya, dia melihat korps gadis kecil itu.

"Aku menolak mati di bawah sepatu bot yang lain." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, sejenis sumpah, janji pada dirinya sendiri, cara ninja.

Meskipun suaranya sepelan nyamuk yang didengarnya, membawa senyum ke wajahnya.

Unkei melihat kedua gadis itu mengering di tanah. Menjangkau dia mengambil mereka berdua dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang hampir memohon, "Anda akan mendengarkan saya, kan?"

Para gadis menjadi pucat saat mereka mengangguk.

"Bagus" tersenyum, dia meletakkannya.

Zitsukani melihat Chojuro yang menangis di tanah, hampir bergulir di muntahannya. Merasa buruk, dia mulai menggosok punggungnya. Melihat ke Bunrakuken dia terkejut, setelah muntah dia sudah kembali berdiri. Anak berusia dua tahun seperti apa ini?

"Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengikutinya. Aku tidak harus memilih yang membuatnya mudah." Dia mengangguk sedikit. "Mengapa kalian tidak suka ... katakan nama Anda atau sesuatu, tidakkah Anda lihat saya sedang berjuang di sini?"

Melihat ketiga anak laki-laki itu di tanah kering, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku terjebak dengan anak-anak bungsu."

"Anda bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri, namun Anda mengoceh" Yagura menyela.

Memalu tinjunya ke telapak tangannya seperti dia hanya ingat dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan tampang malu. "Aku Dayu, hanya Dayu. Sekarang, maukah kamu memperkenalkan dirimu?" Tersenyum, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke tiga anak laki-laki itu.

Melihat orang ini menyebabkan alis Zitsu naik, bukankah orang ini biasa-biasa saja?

Dia memiliki rambut merah panjang di pundaknya dan mata biru sedalam lautan, kontras satu sama lain. Wajahnya cukup tampan dan tidak memiliki bekas luka yang terlihat. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu ninja hitam. Satu-satunya hal yang menonjol tentang dirinya adalah jaket antipeluru biru, bahkan ikat kepalanya ada di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak akan pulih untuk sementara waktu, berhenti dan melakukan urusanmu sendiri. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu, kita masih memiliki misi nanti." Yagura melihat anak-anaknya sejenak, mengatakan sesuatu dengan lembut, dan berjalan lebih jauh ke sudut.

Mei melihat ke tiga orangnya dan senyum kembali ke wajahnya, bangga dengan pilihannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan tujuan kelas ini sekarang."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Gadis malang meninggal tanpa nama = /

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 8 – Jutsu Pertama**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mei melihat pada tiga anak, semangat pantang menyerah Bunrakuken, wajah pucat Chojuro, dan mata keren Zitsukani. Meskipun mereka baru berusia satu hingga dua tahun, mereka sudah berada di jalur shinobi.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia membuka mulutnya. "Kami sedang berperang, dan kami membutuhkan lebih banyak ninja untuk menggantikan yang hilang." Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap mereka, tidak yakin apakah mereka mengerti.

Duduk di tanah dia menunjuk untuk diikuti anak-anak. "Lakukan apa yang aku lakukan." Dia menjepit tangannya, jari-jarinya saling bertautan. Dia mengangkat indeks dan jari tengahnya di kedua tangan dan menekannya satu sama lain.

"Ini adalah segel tangan, melakukan ini akan membiarkanmu mengendalikan chakra, bisakah kau merasakannya?"

Ketiga anak melakukan segel tangan, Mei menatap mereka dengan harapan. Jika mereka dapat bermeditasi dan menumbuhkan chakra mereka, 30% dari pekerjaannya akan dilakukan.

Zitsukani melakukan gerakan, tetapi sebagian besar perhatiannya tertuju pada dua lainnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Chojuro melebar, "Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku bisa merasakannya!"

Dia mulai melompat-lompat.

"Tenang." Mei menepuk kepala Chojuro, menyebabkan dia tenang.

Melihat alis Zitsukani ini muncul. Jenius, itu semua masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak jenius menjadi seorang ksatria? Kenapa dia mengabaikan siapa dia hanya karena dia muda? Matanya berubah saat dia berdiri.

"Aku merasakannya juga." Zitsu menatap mata Mei.

Mata Mei berubah menjadi bulan sabit ketika senyumnya semakin dalam.

"Dua jenius? Bagaimana aku tidak bisa beruntung, sepertinya ini adalah tahun yang baik untukku." Dia dengan ringan mencubit dagunya "Apakah aku akan bertemu pria yang ditakdirkan juga?"

Menghapus tangannya, dia melihat Bunrakuken. "Merasa ada sesuatu?" Dia menaikkan alisnya sebagai antisipasi.

Tangan Bunrakuken mulai bergetar saat dia menggunakan lebih banyak tekanan, dia menggigit giginya dan menyipitkan matanya.

Zitsu melihat Cho yang masih tersenyum dan kemudian Mei yang tersenyum. Sejauh yang dia tahu Cho terus menjadi penjaga Mei, yang lain adalah Ao. Jadi apa yang terjadi pada semua anak-anak lain?

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" Bunrakuken berteriak saat dia memukulkan tinjunya ke tanah.

"Jangan kesal." Mei bangkit berdiri. "Ikuti aku, aku harus pergi misi jadi aku akan menunjukkan kalian ke kamarmu."

Dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang terdaftar sebagai asrama. Chojuro, Bunrakuken, dan zitsu mengikutinya. Membuka pintu itu mengungkapkan lorong panjang dengan enam pintu di kedua sisinya.

"Karena kita adalah yang pertama, kita mendapatkan kamar pertama." Dia melihat ketiga anaknya di mata "Kalian harus tinggal di sini sampai aku kembali, ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu minggu. Sampai aku kembali kamu harus tinggal di kamar dan berlatih."

Mendengar kata-katanya Chojuro mulai panik. "Oleh diriku sendiri?"

Dia menepuk kepalanya, "Kamu akan baik-baik saja."

Bunrakuken mendengus sambil berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan, begitu dia di dalam pintu tertutup.

Mei menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak dan melakukan serangkaian segel sebelum menampar pintu. Saat dia melakukan serangkaian kata muncul di pintu.

Melihat senyum Zitsu ini. Barrier: Reclose Technique, melihat segel tangan dia mampu mengenali jutsu.

"Jangan khawatir Cho, ini hanya seminggu." Berkedip senyum dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Melihat ini Mei terasa sedikit bingung, apakah dia benar-benar berumur satu tahun? Melakukan jutsu yang sama dia menyegel ruangan.

Melihat anak terakhir dia tersenyum, memegang tangannya, dan menariknya ke arah sebuah ruangan.

Memasuki ruangan Zitsu melihat sekeliling, seluruh ruangan terbuat dari batu, persis seperti apartemen. Selain tempat tidur, ada nampan penuh buah dan lemari es.

Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia memeriksa kamar untuk kamera atau segel aneh. Tanpa melihat apa-apa dengan mata telanjangnya, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Akhirnya sendiri" dia mulai menggoyangkan jari-jarinya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hitsuji Mi Tora" Tangannya bergerak untuk membuat segel, dia bisa merasakan chakra di tubuhnya ingin mengalir ke arah tertentu saat dia membuat segel, dan yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mendorong chakra ke arah yang diinginkannya. Saat dia membuat segel terakhir dia bisa merasakan chakra yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, tetapi dia melakukan yang terbaik untuk membimbingnya.

"Clone Jutsu!" Dia merasakan chakra bergegas keluar ke ruang di sebelahnya, menciptakan awan asap.

[Chakra 125/135]

Saat asap itu membersihkan dia bisa melihat seorang anak bermata ungu dengan rambut acak-acakan yang berantakan menatapnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan klon melakukan hal yang sama, matanya menjadi semakin besar, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah tua.

"IYA NIH!" Dia melompat tinggi ke udara "Hhahahah" dia mulai tertawa histeris.

"Lihatlah aku sekarang! Di mana pembenci?! Siapa yang bilang jutsu itu tidak nyata?! Bagaimana lagi aku bisa sampai di sini !" Ketika ia melanjutkan omongannya, konsentrasinya gagal dan klon menghilang.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia menenangkan diri, wajahnya masih memerah. "Benar, levelku!" Menutup matanya dia fokus pada levelnya.

Melihat pohon Ninjutsu, dia melihat bahwa itu masih di level 0, melihat bahwa itu mengenai dirinya. Di Skyrim, untuk tingkat keterampilan tempur Anda harus menggunakannya pada orang-orang.

"Tidak, aku menolak untuk percaya aku tidak bisa level." Matanya menyipit saat dia fokus.

Mengangkat kedua tangan ke dalam segel konfrontasi, dia menyilangkan jari-jarinya. Dia bisa merasakan chakra dalam dirinya bergerak lagi, kali ini jauh lebih bersemangat. Berkonsentrasi dia membagi chakra menjadi dua bagian dan mengusir mereka dari tubuhnya.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Dua kepulan asap putih muncul di sampingnya.

[Chakra 42/135]

Saat asap membersihkan dua anak lagi ada di dalam ruangan. Melihat satu sama lain ketiganya menjadi seringai lebar.

"Selamat melakukan saya" x2

"Ini adalah upaya tim, kami melakukannya bersama."

Ketiganya saling memandang sebelum melemparkan kepala mereka kembali dalam tawa.

"Jika Naruto bisa melakukannya, mengapa kita tidak?"

"Mungkin kita yang terpilih sekarang?"

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kita masih memiliki jalan panjang."

"Benar, kita harus tetap rendah hati."

"Tapi kita bisa merayakan sedikit, kan?"

"Tidak! Chakra kita terbatas, bagaimana kita bisa membandingkannya dengan jinchuuriki?"

"Kamu benar, seperti biasa."

"Tapi sekarang kamu menyebutkannya, bukankah tiga ekor tanpa tuan rumah sekarang?"

Ruangan menjadi sepi karena ketiganya saling berpandangan, lalu mencuri pandang ke pintu.

"NONONO, apa, apa kalian gila? Jika kita menyegel tiga ekor di dalam kita bagaimana Kakashi bisa membunuh Rin?"

"Benar, jika Rin tidak mati, seluruh seri akan berubah jauh di luar kendali kita."

"Ya, itu terlalu besar untuk saat ini."

"Pokoknya" Zitsukani melihat klonnya dengan senyuman, itu adalah percakapan nyata pertama yang dia miliki dalam lebih dari dua tahun jadi dia terbawa.

"Kami tidak tahu mengapa mereka menunggu selama tiga tahun untuk melatih Naruto dengan metode ini, tetapi kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Jutsu ini menyebabkan banyak tekanan mental, tapi pada dasarnya aku sudah gila, jadi tidak apa-apa." Ketiganya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dia berbalik untuk menghadapi salah satu klon "Kamu, mengkloning satu, akan bertarung denganku untuk melihat apakah kita bisa meningkatkan Taijutsu. Di Skyrim kamu dapat melawan monster yang disihir untuk naik level jadi itu harus sama, dan jika kita berdua berlatih itu akan menjadi dua kali secepat."

Mengangkat jarinya, dia menunjuk klon lainnya. "Klon dua, kamu berlatih berjalan di dinding. Kita bisa belajar keterampilan itu dan pada saat yang sama meningkatkan chakra dan kontrol chakra kita."

Ketiganya menganggukkan kepala mereka "Break!" X3

Satu klon berjalan ke dinding, memusatkan chakra ke kakinya, ia mencoba menempelkannya ke dinding.

Zitsu dan klon terakhir saling menatap. Tiba-tiba bergerak pada saat yang sama, keduanya membuang di sana tinju kecil gemuk.

"Hah!"

Kedua tinju bertabrakan yang menyebabkan kedua wajah mereka menjadi merah.

"Kenapa ini sakit?!"

"Apakah kita melakukan kesalahan? Mungkin kita terlalu kuat!"

"Dang, tubuh kecilku harus lembut."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat statistik, apakah kita level?"

"Anda tidak dapat melihat statistik? Itu bagus untuk diketahui, bagaimana dengan inventaris?"

"Biarkan aku melihat" tiba-tiba semua pakaiannya menghilang, meninggalkan seorang anak telanjang di depannya.

Melihat dia Zitsu memukul bibirnya. "Kenapa kamu masih telanjang.

"Bodoh, bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi tubuh utama dengan pemikiran dangkal itu, jangan lihat apa yang ada di depan matamu."

Mata Zitsu melebar sebelum dia tiba-tiba menutupnya. Mengklik lidahnya dia melihat klon "Tidak ada, tidak ada cheat duplikasi."

Klon mengangkat bahu "Layak ditembak" bajunya muncul lagi padanya. "Mungkin aman untuk mengasumsikan apa yang ada dalam persediaan tidak akan terbawa ke klon itu. Tapi apa kau memeriksa levelnya?"

"Benar, aku hampir lupa." Menutup matanya dia melihat pohon ceria, dan di bawah Taijutsu, ia bergerak dengan rambut.

Membuka matanya, dia melihat klonnya. "Sepertinya kita harus melalui rasa sakit."

Clone tersenyum, "Apakah Anda tahu rasa sakit?"

"Aku berhasil! Teman-teman, aku harus berjalan kaki!"

Tersenyum satu sama lain, mereka melempar tinju lain.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 9 – Pelatihan Montage**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saat kepalan tangan mereka bertabrakan di seluruh lengannya. Dia akhirnya bisa mengerti mengapa lebih banyak orang tidak menggunakan Shadow Clone Jutsu. Selain membagi chakra Anda di antara setiap klon, itu juga membentuk sebuah tautan. Melalui hubungan ini, rasa sakit ditularkan dari satu klon ke yang lain. Alasan mereka menghilang dalam satu pukulan adalah untuk menghentikan rasa sakit dan menyebabkan Anda memutuskan konsentrasi pada jutsu sama sekali.

Regular clone jutsu bayangan masih bisa ditahan, tetapi rasa sakit dari seratus tubuh yang berbeda mungkin akan menggoreng pikiran Anda, fakta yang bisa dilakukan Naruto adalah gila dan hampir tidak masuk akal.

Saat ini kaki kita terlalu pendek, jadi melempar pukulan adalah yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita bahkan tidak bisa menghindar dengan cepat tanpa tersandung kaki kita sendiri. Fakta bahwa kita adalah orang yang sama membuat ini membosankan, itu seperti berkelahi dengan cermin. Meski begitu, bar pengalaman bergerak sangat lambat. Ketika jutsu dilepaskan, semua pengalaman mereka akan kembali kepada saya, jadi level saya seharusnya berlipat ganda seperti sekarang.

Berlatih jutsu lain pada dasarnya tidak ada gunanya, saya tidak cukup memutar untuk membuang Ninjutsu pada diri saya sendiri, dan itu akan merusak ruangan. Jika itu seperti Skyrim dan Anda mendapatkan level dengan kerusakan yang dilakukan pada lawan, jika saya memberikan jutsu yang sangat besar pada banyak orang, saya harus naik level dengan cepat. Genjutsu juga membutuhkan target.

Setelah satu jam latihan, klon dua sebenarnya bisa berjalan di dinding, jadi tugasnya saat ini adalah regen chakra untuk membuat lebih banyak klon.

Setelah lima jam, jumlah klon saat ini hingga lima. Itu enam, tapi setelah klon tiga mendapatkan kembali beberapa chakra dia melepaskan dirinya sendiri sehingga mengkloning satu dan saya sendiri bisa memiliki lebih banyak chakra, pengorbanannya tidak akan dilupakan.

Selama enam jam sesuatu yang besar terjadi, kami menemukan bug dalam sistem.

Clone empat memandang Zitsu sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya "Ushi Tora, Mystical Palm" Aura hijau menyala sebentar di tangannya sebelum memudar.

Melihat mata Zitsu ini menyala, "Klon empat terus berlatih. Klon dua dan lima kembalikan beberapa chakra untuk membuat klon enam dan tujuh. Klon empat, ketika klon enam dan tujuh dibuat Anda harus mengorbankan diri untuk menyebarkan pengalaman Anda."

Clone empat mengangguk dengan hati yang berat.

"Kamu tidak akan dilupakan saudara." X4

Klon empat duduk dan berlatih, mencoba untuk mendapatkan teknik untuk tetap dan tidak memudar. Clow dua dan lima mulai mengumpulkan chakra sebagai persiapan untuk perpecahan.

Melihat ke bawah ke tangannya yang bengkak dan merah, dia sedikit mengernyit. Klon satu dan dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak bisa membuat kepalan yang tepat lagi, jadi mereka pindah ke pemogokan telapak tangan, tetapi sekarang bahkan pergelangan tangan mereka bengkak.

Melihat clone one zitsu memasang senyum pahit. "Untuk tim."

"Untuk tim." Clone tersenyum. Tidak ada kata lain yang diperlukan karena pemikiran mereka sama. Clone mungkin beruntung dan mencari tahu bagaimana melakukan jutsu sebelum yang lain, tetapi pikiran dasarnya masih sama.

Klon satu perlahan mendarat di tanah dan menggigit giginya.

Melihat ini Zitsu berjalan ke depan dan memberikan tendangan ke sisinya. Semua klon menderita, tetapi tidak ada yang membuat suara, karena mereka tahu saudara mereka lebih menderita.

Menarik kakinya ke depan dan belakang, dia membongkar serangkaian tendangan ke sisinya. Kadang-kadang dia terbawa dan memberikan beberapa injakan juga, tetapi merasakan sakit itu dengan cepat mengingatkannya.

Menendang jauh lebih melelahkan daripada meninju, dan menguras stamina sangat besar sehingga ia harus beristirahat beberapa kali.

Setelah dua puluh menit, klon empat rilis, berikan sedikit chakra dan pengetahuannya tentang Mystical Palm kepada semua orang. Kloning enam dan tujuh diciptakan, dan keempat mulai berlatih di klon satu.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh zitsu adalah menonton karena dia tidak bisa melakukan dan memegang segel, dan dia tidak akan tahu apakah dia akan mendapatkan pengalaman apa pun sampai salah satu klon dirilis.

Setelah dua puluh menit, klon satu terlihat sedikit lebih baik, tetapi masih rusak parah. Tiba-tiba kloning dua berdiri.

"Sudah waktunya bagi saya untuk pergi bersaudara. Saya melihat saya lebih baik dalam teknik daripada orang lain, dan saya menganggap itu dari pengalaman saya dengan berjalan di dinding." Clone dua perlahan menutup matanya.

Semua orang menatapnya, mulut mereka sedikit membuka dan menutup.

"Tidak perlu selamat tinggal lama" dia membentuk segel konfrontasi "KAI!" Dan lenyap dalam kepulan asap.

Karena chakra dan pengalaman kloning keduanya dibagikan, semua orang menganggukkan kepala mereka.

Zitsu menutup matanya dan menyadari bahwa batang Ninjutsu telah diisi oleh ⅙ dan telah melampaui Taijutsu.

Klon lima, enam, dan tujuh melanjutkan penyembuhan untuk mengkloning satu dengan pengalaman baru.

Melihat ini, Zitsu mengangguk. Duduk turun ia berjuang untuk membentuk segel konfrontasi dan mulai memulihkan chakra dan staminanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mengkloning lima rilis, hanya menyisakan klon enam dan tujuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian mengkloning tujuh rilis.

Dua puluh dua menit kemudian mengkloning enam rilis.

Melihat Ninjutsu bar nya setengah mengajukan ia tersenyum getir, sedangkan keuntungan yang besar, pengorbanan yang keras. Membuka matanya dia melihat klon yang berdiri di depannya, sepenuhnya sembuh. Berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Klon satu membuat segel dan tangannya bersinar hijau. Memegang tangan Zitsu sendiri, dia mulai menyembuhkan mereka. Prosesnya memakan waktu sedikit lebih dari satu menit, tetapi akhirnya selesai.

Melihat ke bawah ke tangannya yang pulih sepenuhnya dia tersenyum.

Mengkloning satu dan Zitsu mengangguk satu sama lain, dan satu menghilang dalam awan asap.

Menutup matanya, dia melihat statistiknya

[Kesehatan 100] [Chakra 20/138] [Stamina 38/102]

Taijutsu-nya penuh dan Ninjutsu-nya penuh.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia duduk dan mulai pulih.

Untuk memulihkan sepenuhnya dibutuhkan dua setengah jam. Ketika dia benar-benar pulih, dia bangkit berdiri dan menyilangkan jari-jarinya. "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

[Chakra 20/138]

Chakra-Nya membagi dan enam embusan asap muncul di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak perlu membuang waktu, kami tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Zitsu melihat klonnya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk dan mengelilingi satu klon. Tiba-tiba enam kepalan kecil terbang dan menekan klon yang menyebabkannya jatuh pingsan karena kesakitan. Semua tujuh orang menggigit giginya saat mereka melanjutkan pemukulan mereka.

Setelah mengalahkan klon selama dua puluh menit, mereka berhenti untuk memulihkan chakra. Setelah tiga puluh menit pemulihan, zitsu berada di atas clone yang dipukuli.

"Mistik Palm" melakukan tanda tangan untuk jutsu untuk pertama kalinya terasa aneh namun akrab baginya. Menjatuhkan turun ia mulai menyembuhkan klon sementara lima lainnya terus memulihkan chakra.

Setelah satu menit penyembuhan bar muncul dalam visinya menunjukkan Ninjutsu diratakan dari 0 hingga 1. Tingkat keseluruhannya diisi setengah.

"Ok anak laki-laki kita dalam bisnis!" Zitsu menjadi bersemangat tentang akhirnya membuat kemajuan.

Keenamnya mengelilingi klon dan terus berdetak.

Mereka mengulangi proses ini siang dan malam.

Pada hari kedua, dia menyamakan Taijutsu ke level 1, membawa level totalnya menjadi 2. Saat dia naik level dia mendapat 10 poin untuk menambah kesehatan, chakra, atau staminanya tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunda untuk sekarang. Dia juga mendapat poin utama pertama dan dia berdebat tentang di mana harus menambahkannya dengan klonnya.

[Kurangi konsumsi stamina sebesar 5%]

Dengan ini, mereka akan dapat melatih Taijutsu lebih lama dan level lebih cepat, tetapi beberapa berpendapat bahwa Ninjutsu merembes lebih baik.

[Kurangi biaya Ninjutsu sebesar 2%]

Argumen mereka adalah kita tidak perlu terlalu banyak waktu untuk mengembalikan chakra untuk Mystical Palm. 2% mungkin tidak tampak seperti banyak tetapi lebih dari seminggu semuanya akan habis, dan mereka kehabisan chakra lebih cepat daripada stamina. Setelah lima menit perdebatan, ia menempatkan perkabungan ke Ninjutsu membawanya ke ⅕ untuk perkenalan pertama.

Setelah level Ninjutsu hingga satu, itu menjadi lebih sulit untuk level. Sudah hampir sehari dan itu hanya diisi. Setelah membicarakannya, kami pikir itu karena cedera tidak cukup parah, tetapi tidak ada gunanya menyakiti diri sendiri, lambat dan mantap. Ditambah itu hanya pengalaman dari Zitsu, ketika klon lainnya rilis kita harus melihat dorongan besar.

Pada hari kelima, Ninjutsu benar-benar berhasil naik level hingga 2, tetapi level keseluruhan hanya diisi oleh ⅓ saat ini. Taijutsu sekitar 50% jadi tidak akan lama lagi.

Pada akhir hari keenam, ketujuh orang saling memandang.

"Ini adalah momen dari orang-orang yang benar, saatnya untuk mengumpulkan usaha kita."

Salah satu klon mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, klon lima?" Zitsu menoleh.

"Bukankah pelatihan kami akan lebih cepat jika klon secara berkala dirilis untuk berbagi pengalaman sehingga kami bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak level dan fasilitas? Pelatihan dengan enam orang yang sama tampak seperti sia-sia."

Mata enam orang lainnya melebar saat mereka melihat klon lima.

"Kamu satu-satunya dari kami yang memiliki ide ini, mengapa menunggu sampai kita selesai berbicara?!"

Klon lima mengangkat bahu.

Melihat ini Zitsu menyilangkan jarinya "KAI!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 10 – Jutsu Terlarang**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ketika chakra dan pengalaman mengalir ke dalam dirinya, dia merasa hampir gembira. Dengan lembut menutup matanya ia mencoba untuk mencerna pengalamannya mendapatkan dari Mystical Palm. Sebelum apa yang dia lakukan sangat kasar, tetapi dengan pengalaman dari yang lain, sepertinya dia sudah berlatih selama lebih dari sebulan. Bagian yang terbaik adalah melihat levelnya. Taijutsu diratakan hingga 3 dengan ⅛ dari bar diisi, dan Ninjutsu diratakan hingga 4 dengan ⅔ dari bar diisi. Level totalnya sekarang adalah 3 dan dia mendapat 10 poin lebih banyak dan poin yang mengesankan. Bar level totalnya diisi 2/4, jadi dua tingkat lagi untuk mengisinya.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, dia menambahkan intinya ke Ninjutsu lagi, membawa reduksi menjadi 4%.

Selama seminggu dia dan para klon memakan semua buah, ada botol-botol air di lemari es tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengambilnya. Jika dia memasukkan semua barang ini ke dalam inventarisnya dan sampah itu akan menghilang, itu akan terlihat mencurigakan.

Melihat statistiknya, dia memutuskan untuk membentuk chakra sampai mereka datang untuk menangkapnya.

[Kesehatan 100] [Chakra 53/145] [Stamina 12/105] 20 poin

Sistem ini sedikit berbeda dari Skyrim, di Skyrim Anda tidak dapat mendistribusikan poin yang Anda inginkan, tetapi kerugiannya adalah ia tidak sepenuhnya sembuh ketika ia naik level.

Dia tahu Chakra semakin sulit untuk ditingkatkan nanti jadi dia menyimpan poinnya sementara itu masih mudah untuk ditingkatkan.

Duduk di tempat tidur dia membuat segel konfrontasi untuk membentuk dan mengembalikan chakranya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, segel ke pintu itu terlepas, memperlihatkan sosok Mei berdiri di sana dengan senyuman.

"Aku kembali, apakah pelatihanmu bermanfaat?"

Zitsu berdiri dengan tersenyum, "Ya."

Mei bertepuk tangan, "Bagus, ayo beli yang terakhir." menyalakan tumitnya dia berjalan menuju pintu lain.

Melihat sekeliling dia melihat Bunrakuken berdiri di sana dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. Setelah di belakang Mei mereka mencapai pintu lain. Dia melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan menampar pintu yang menyebabkan segel itu menghilang. Saat pintu terbuka itu mengungkapkan Chojuro duduk di tempat tidur.

Cho membuka matanya, melihat orang lain tersenyum mekar di wajahnya dan matanya melebar. Melompat dari tempat tidur dia berlari.

"Kamu kembali!"

Mei tersenyum manis dan menggosok kepalanya. "Ayo, kita yang terakhir jadi kita terlambat memulai."

"Mmh" Chojuro mengangguk.

Saat mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang besar Cho berjalan di sebelah Zitsu.

Sambil saling memandang mereka tersenyum dan mengikuti Mei. Ketika mereka keluar dari kamar asrama, mereka melihat empat remaja lainnya dan delapan anak lainnya.

Berdiri sendiri Mei berubah untuk melihat ketiga anak itu. "Minggu ini adalah tes Anda, untuk melihat apakah Anda bisa mulai membentuk chakra Anda." Mencapai tas yang diikat ke pinggulnya, dia mengeluarkan tiga kartu remi.

"Tujuan dari latihan ini sederhana, fokuskan semua chakra Anda ke jari untuk memegang kartu. Jika Anda tidak dapat melakukannya pada akhir hari, kami harus meminta Anda untuk pergi." Sambil memegang jari, kartu itu menempel ke ujung jarinya tanpa terjatuh. Setelah mendemonstrasikan teknik dia membagikan kartu.

Bunrakuken segera duduk dan mulai berlatih. Melihat ini Chojuro menjadi bingung sebelum dia duduk untuk berlatih juga.

Melihat kartu di tangannya, Zitsu sedikit mengernyit. Dia tahu dia baru berumur satu tahun sekarang, tapi bisakah dia benar-benar membuang-buang waktu seperti ini?

Melihat Zitsu berdiri di sana dalam kebingungan Mei mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apakah ada masalah? Sesuatu yang tidak kamu mengerti?"

Zitsu menatap mata hijau zamrudnya sejenak dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat dia membuat keputusan. Sambil memegang jarinya, dia memfokuskan semua chakra dan menempelkan kartu di atasnya.

Melihat mulut Mei ini terbuka sedikit seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sebelum dia bahkan dapat berbicara dia melihat kartu mulai berubah sedikit. Begitu sedikit bahwa jika Anda tidak melihat Anda mungkin akan melewatkannya.

Bergerak dalam sekejap dia bergegas turun dan menariknya ke pelukannya, mendorong kepalanya ke dadanya sehingga dia tidak bersuara. "Shhh"

Jutaan kali dia membayangkan berada di pelukan Mei, dia tidak pernah berpikir itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Wajahnya menekan kemejanya yang dicampur dengan kawat, jika dia menekan lebih keras lagi potongan wajahnya.

Melihat sekeliling dia tidak melihat Yagura, Unkei, atau Dayu melihat ke atas. Melepaskan Zitsu, dia menatapnya dengan mata lembut dan senyum berseri-seri. Sambil memegang satu jari, dia meletakkannya di bibirnya.

Bunrakuken dan Chojuro melihat dengan ekspresi aneh, tidak yakin apa yang terjadi.

Tidak yakin apa yang diinginkannya, ia duduk dan terus berlatih mencetak kontrol chakranya. Melihat dia berlatih Bunrakuken dan Chojuro melakukan hal yang sama.

Melihat ini Mei mengangguk sedikit, takut anak itu akan memperingatkan yang lain.

Setelah empat jam, Chojuro benar-benar mendapat kartu itu selama beberapa detik.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil!" Chojuro melompat berdiri, wajahnya memerah karena keseruan.

Melihat Bunrakuken ini menggertakkan giginya.

Zitsu menatapnya dan mengernyit, apa kesepakatan anak-anak ini?

Merasa tatapannya Bunrakuken melotot pada Zitsu sebelum mencoba menempel kartu.

"Bagus, Cho, terus berlatih" Mie tersenyum padanya "Jika terus begini, kamu akan menjadi ninja yang hebat."

Cho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan marah sebelum duduk kembali.

Dalam beberapa jam ke depan, beberapa anak lain juga berhasil. Zitsu menghabiskan waktunya mengamati orang lain.

Segera dua jam berlalu dan semua pelatih bertepuk tangan.

"Ok kali naik" Mei menunjukkan senyum pahit ke Bunrakuken.

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya! Aku tahu aku bisa!" Dia mulai berteriak dan menunjuk jarinya, wajahnya sedikit merah.

Mei menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Taketa masuk ke ruangan, tatapan tajam di wajahnya. "Semua siswa yang tidak berkualifikasi datang dengan saya, kami tidak memiliki sumber daya untuk disia-siakan."

Bunrakuken mengepalkan tinjunya dan mulai gemetar.

"Ini bukan akhir bagimu, kamu masih bisa bergabung dengan akademi ketika kamu berumur lima tahun." Mei mencoba menghiburnya.

Mendengar ini dia mengambil nafas, berbalik untuk melihat Chojuro dia melotot. "Jangan pikir kamu lebih baik dari aku!" Mata gemetar, dia memegang tatapannya selama beberapa detik sebelum menghentak.

Sebagai Taketa mengocok anak-anak keluar hanya beberapa yang tersisa. Hanya Tashio yang tersisa dari kelompok Yagura, dari Unkei, kedua gadis itu sebenarnya tetap ada.

Sekarang dia benar-benar melihat gadis-gadis itu seperti kembar. Satu memiliki rambut merah panjang ke bahunya dan yang lainnya memiliki potongan pixie. Mereka tampak sekitar dua tahun dan memiliki mata coklat cerah.

Dari kelompok Dayu, tidak ada yang tersisa, menyebabkan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Termasuk Chojuro dan dirinya sendiri, hanya lima orang.

Semua orang berkumpul bersama dalam satu kelompok lagi. Yagura sekali lagi melangkah maju.

"Berapa banyak yang akan kamu mengerti aku tidak yakin, tetapi kamu semua telah dipilih untuk percobaan. Kamu akan disegel ke dalam perangkat pelatihan untuk tiga tahun ke depan. Tubuh dan chakra kamu akan ditingkatkan, membuatmu lebih kuat." Matanya memindai anak-anak, melihat wajah mereka yang kebingungan, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Zitsukani menundukkan kepalanya, menghitung dengan jari-jarinya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan dia lewatkan dalam tiga tahun. Tidak ada yang besar terjadi untuk sisa tahun ini, tahun depan Haku dan Kimimaro akan lahir dan itu saja. Selama tahun kedua adalah ketika jembatan hancur menuju ke Kakashi mendapatkan Sharingan. Kemudian di tahun yang sama, Madara akan menyegel tiga ekor di Rin yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Neji, Lee, Tenten, dan bahkan Suigetsu akan lahir. Mizukage Ketiga entah bagaimana mati dan Hokage Ketiga turun untuk maju. Untuk tahun ketiga, Obito akan menyerang Konoha dan tiga ekor akan disegel ke Yagura.

Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dengan keras, sedikit frustrasi. Dia tidak dapat mempengaruhi situasi seperti itu, tetapi setelah tiga tahun aku akan menjadi empat dan mampu melakukan lebih banyak hal.

Mei mengamati tindakan Zitsukani, sedikit bingung saat dia melihat dia mengepalkan tinjunya.

Berpikir hal-hal di atas dia rileks, jika ia tidak dapat mempengaruhi apa pun mengapa khawatir? Dan dia tahu Chojuro selamat jadi mengapa khawatir? Mengangkat kepalanya, dia menangkap Mei tersenyum padanya, bibirnya melengkung dan dia tersenyum kembali.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi, kali ini Madame Yan, dua pria tua, dan Mizukage Ketiga masuk ke ruangan.

Mata Zitsu melebar karena dia tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melihatnya. Matanya tertutup dan memiliki beberapa kerutan di wajahnya. Dia mengenakan topi Mizukage biru dan putih dengan jubah biru dan putih panjang. Rambut hitamnya menggantung sedikit di wajahnya.

"Ini anak-anak?" Suara dingin dan terpisah berasal dari mulutnya.

"Ya, Tuan Mizukage" Nyonya Yan berjalan ke depan.

"Ayo mulai jutsu"

Yagura, Mei, dan Unkei mundur. Tiga orang tua dan Mizukage berdiri di alun-alun di sekitar anak-anak. "Sekarang!"

Semua empat orang mulai dengan cepat membuat tanda tangan, tangan mereka berubah menjadi kabur.

"Grand Incubation Jutsu!" X4

Mereka menampar tangan mereka di tanah yang menyebabkan udara bergetar, uap air di udara mulai mengembun menjadi bola dan mengelilingi masing-masing dari empat anak. Keempat orang tua berjalan ke arah orbs dan membuat segel tangan lagi sebelum menampar bola. Seperti yang mereka lakukan tulisan dan simbol hitam terbentuk di sepanjang bola.

Ketika mereka selesai Zitsu bisa merasakan chakra memompa ke bola dan ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Anda akan menjadi Jonin dalam tahun ini dan ketika mereka keluar, Anda akan melanjutkan pelatihan mereka, seberapa baik mereka menjadi terserah Anda."

"Ya, Tuan Mizukage"

Zitsu melihat semua orang meninggalkan ruangan saat matanya akhirnya tertutup.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Jangan lupa untuk Me-Review dan Di-Fav fanficnya, biar mimin semangat updatenya =]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 11 – Mizukage**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mata Zitsukani berkibar saat kesungguhannya kembali. Sphere dia meledak terbuka saat dia jatuh ke tanah. Berjuang untuk membuka matanya, penglihatannya kabur, ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, mereka merasa asing baginya. Seluruh tubuhnya lebih besar dan anggota badan lebih panjang, sehingga sulit untuk mengontrolnya secara tiba-tiba.

Menutup matanya, dia melihat bahwa levelnya masih sama, tetapi statistiknya telah berubah.

[Kesehatan 110] [Chakra 255] [Stamina 120]

[20 Poin]

Chakranya melihat dampak terbesar, meningkat lebih dari 100. Sekarang empat lainnya memiliki chakra sebanyak yang dia miliki sebelumnya. Membuka matanya, pandangannya mulai jernih.

Melihat sekeliling dia melihat Chojuro dan empat lainnya masih di bola. Penampilan mereka benar-benar berubah dari sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka semua memiliki wajah yang cukup gemuk sehingga mereka semua tampak sama dengannya, termasuk dirinya. Tapi sekarang mereka terlihat seperti manusia individu.

Mata persegi panjang Chojuro lebih menonjol dengan wajah pesawatnya yang terlihat. Jika bukan karena rambutnya yang biru dan tajam, dia akan terlihat seperti orang normal dengan alisnya yang tipis, hidung tipis, dan bibir tipis.

Taisho telah menjadi sangat kurus di atas menjadi sangat pucat. Lengannya terlalu panjang dan rambutnya yang menyeringai telah tumbuh ke pundaknya, jika dia tidak tahu lebih baik, dia akan berpikir dia adalah monyet pucat.

Gadis-gadis terlihat lebih mirip sekarang daripada yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Satu memiliki rambut merah di punggungnya dan yang lainnya ke bahunya. Mereka memiliki mata bulat, hidung kecil, dan bibir kecil.

Melihat mereka, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia lebih mirip karakter yang dia ciptakan. Menggeliat sedikit, perlahan-lahan dia mendapatkan sedikit kendali atas tubuhnya. Mendorong jatuh dari tanah, dia bangkit berdiri.

Melihat sekeliling dia tidak melihat orang lain. "Mungkin akan lebih lama jika aku tidak terbiasa memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar."

Gemetar sedikit dia melihat bola itu sekali lagi sebelum menuju ke pintu keluar. Semakin dia berjalan semakin lebar senyumnya.

"Menjadi ukuran yang lebih cocok pasti lebih baik" mencapai pintu keluar dia membuka pintu. Melihat tangga yang sudah dikenalnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa ini hanya seminggu baginya, tetapi tiga tahun untuk semua orang. Berpikir sampai di sini alis alisnya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan ibuku." Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi dia mulai menaiki tangga. Segera dia berlari keluar ke sprint penuh menaiki tangga.

Apa yang terjadi dalam kekekalan sebelumnya hanya butuh beberapa menit sekarang. Sesampainya di atas, dia melihat sekeliling, melihat tidak ada orang di meja dia berjalan keluar dari akademi.

Ketika ia tiba di luar kabut, pukul dia seperti banyak sekali batu bata. Melihat sekeliling dia melihat kerumunan besar yang berkumpul menuju gedung Mizukage.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Berpikir sesaat dia menuju ke arah kerumunan.

Berjalan semakin jauh, kerumunan menjadi semakin besar. Mendorongnya, Zitsu semakin mendekat ke depan.

"Lord Sandaime Mizukage mati dengan gagah berani dalam pertempuran untuk mengamankan tiga ekor dari jatuh ke tangan Kumo. Untuk memantapkan posisi barunya sebagai Raikage, A dan saudaranya Killer B memimpin tim dan menyerang ke tanah air. Ketika ketiga ekor itu dihidupkan kembali setelah dicuri dari kami, itu hampir dicuri lagi. "

Akhirnya mendorong ke depan kerumunan, dia kaget pada apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya bergetar dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, dia mungkin satu-satunya penggemar yang pernah melihat adegan ini.

Di atas panggung, sepuluh orang berdiri. Mei dalam gaun biru klasiknya tetapi dengan sedikit belahan dada. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri seorang Utakata muda, enam ekor jinchuriki yang mengenakan pakaian hitam dan rompi flak biru, ikat kepalanya terikat erat di kepalanya. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah tujuh orang di belakang, tujuh swordsmen yang menarik perhatian.

Pria gemuk Fuguki Suikazan berdiri di tengah dengan rambut oranye panjang dan pelindung dahi Kiri, mengenakan jas putih besar dengan lengan hitam, celana hitam dengan sepatu ninja. Pupil putihnya, garis-garis wajah hijau, dan gigi hiu memberinya perasaan yang menindas. Di punggungnya, pedang legendaris Samehada terbungkus kain.

Di sebelah kanannya adalah Jinin Akebino, yang tampak agak pendek dibandingkan dengan mereka di sisinya. Rambut cokelatnya diikat di jambul, yang dipegang oleh topi kepala Kiri-nya. Hidungnya yang besar dan janggutnya menutupi setengah dari wajah berbentuk sudutnya. Sebagian besar tubuhnya ditutupi oleh ponco ungu, ia juga mengenakan lengan dan penghangat kaki bergaris-garis. Di tangannya ada kapak besar dan palu yang dihubungkan dengan tali, pedang legendaris Kabutowari.

Di sebelahnya adalah seorang pria tinggi dan kurus, Kushimaru Kuriarare. Di wajahnya ada topeng Anbu. Pada topeng, ada segitiga di daerah mulut dan celah untuk mata, dan simbol Kiri di bagian atas. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam tanpa lengan dan celana kosong dengan sepatu bot ninja, dia juga mengenakan lengan dan penghangat kaki yang sama. Diikat ke punggungnya adalah benda seperti jarum panjang dengan kawat panjang membungkus di sekitar lengannya, pedang Nuibari.

Orang yang di paling kanan adalah Raiga Kurosuki. Dia juga mengenakan topeng Anbu. Topengnya memiliki lubang mata melengkung pendek, senyuman nakal dan dua desain gelombang merah di bagian atas dan bawah di sisi kiri. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang hitam dengan jaket biru, celana hitam, dan pertunjukan ninja. Di pinggangnya tergantung pisau kembar Kiba.

Di sebelah kiri Fuguki ada Juzo Biwa, pria tinggi dan ramping. Rambut dan matanya berwarna abu-abu gelap, dan rambutnya pendek dan runcing. Dia memiliki bekas luka berbentuk salib di pipi kanannya dan tanda merah berbentuk kotak yang menutupi rahangnya. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam ketat tanpa lengan dengan dua garis tipis di dadanya, sabuk kain bergaris-garis, dan celana panjang dengan penutup lengan hitam memanjang dari tangannya ke bisepnya. Perban menutupi lehernya, dagu, dan sisi wajah dan telinganya. Di tangan kanannya adalah pisau algojo Kubikiribocho yang dia sedang beristirahat di pundaknya.

Di sebelahnya adalah seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya, selain fakta bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang yang harus mati dalam dua tahun ke Duy. Dia mengenakan kemeja bergaris biru gelap dan celana dengan penghangat kaki camo. Wajahnya agak polos tetapi mohawk biru gelapnya mengumpulkan semua perhatian. Di punggungnya dibungkus dengan kain adalah pedang kembar yang ditangani Hiramekarei.

Di paling kiri adalah Jinpachi Munashi. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat panjang dan jenggot panjang, yang semuanya dan diikat menjadi kunci dan dihiasi manik-manik. Bagian atas kepalanya terbungkus perban dan pelindung dahinya. Mata kirinya ditutupi dengan penutup mata yang diselipkan di bawah ikat kepala. Dia mengenakan kaos bergaris lengan panjang yang sangat longgar, di kakinya adalah celana hitam dan penghangat kaki dengan sepatu bot ninja. Di punggungnya menggantung ledakan Shibuki.

Melihat ke tujuh swordsmen of the mist hidup-hidup dan di satu tempat menyebabkan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Samehada melihat sudut bibirnya meringkuk menjadi senyuman lebar, 40% dari alasan dia datang ke desa ini adalah untuk mendapatkan pedang itu. Dan jendela dia harus mendapatkannya sebelum Kisame pendek, mungkin sekitar empat tahun, tetapi dia harus sedikit informasi untuk terus berjalan sehingga dia tidak bisa yakin.

Melihat pembicara yang dia lihat itu adalah Nyonya Yan.

"Tuan Raikage Ketiga mengorbankan dirinya untuk mendorong kembali musuh, membeli cukup waktu untuk Yagura untuk berhenti. Melihat situasi yang kurang menguntungkan, dia membuat gerakan yang berani, karena ketiga ekornya hidup kembali dan berada dalam keadaan akhir pekan, dia memutuskan untuk mempertaruhkan hidup dan segelnya. tiga ekor ke tubuhnya sendiri! " Suara wanita tua itu muncul saat dia memindai kerumunan.

"Bersama dengan anggota Mei, Utakata, tujuh pendekar pedang, dan Anbu mereka bertempur sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke desa, kehilangan banyak orang." Nyonya Yan menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Tapi dengan bencana besar datanglah berkah yang besar. Karena ketiga ekor itu dalam keadaan akhir pekan, dan pertandingan yang sempurna, Yagura mampu sepenuhnya menekan tiga ekor dan mengendalikan kekuatannya membuatnya jinchuriki yang sempurna! Yang kedua di seluruh dunia!" Dia mengepalkan tinjunya di udara.

Orang banyak pergi liar dengan sorak-sorai dan berteriak, melihat sekeliling Zitsu tertegun.

"Kumo dianggap tidak bisa diraih karena Pembunuh jinchuriki mereka yang sempurna! Tapi sekarang kita juga punya satu!" Dia menyapu tangannya ke depan, "Sebagai satu-satunya sesepuh yang masih hidup, aku menominasikan Yagura Karatachi sebagai Yondaime Mizukage! Apakah ada yang berani keberatan?"

"HUUUUUUUYAAAAAAA"

Seluruh area meletus dengan sorak-sorai, suaranya begitu keras dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya gemetar dan menjadi lembap karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Nyonya Yan menarik topi biru kage dan menyerahkannya ke Yagura.

Mengambil topi dia melihatnya sejenak, cengkeramannya mengencang di sekitar pelek. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam ia memakainya. Mengambil langkah ke depan dia membuka mulutnya.

"Orang tidak akan pernah mengerti berat dari topi sederhana ini sampai seseorang memakainya." Matanya memindai kerumunan "Mizukage seharusnya melindungi rakyatnya, dan Tuan ketiga mati untuk melakukan itu." Tangannya mulai gemetar "Kematian Ketiga adalah karena dia mencintai rakyatnya dan terlalu baik, tetapi aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan." Dia maju selangkah lagi.

"Alasan Kuma mampu menekan kita begitu adalah bahwa mereka melebihi kita tiga banding satu. Setengah ninja di tanah air bersembunyi di klan mereka dan berjuang untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri dan bukan Kiri. Klan garis darah yang menolak bergabung dengan Kiri telah dihancurkan oleh klan lain karena takut akan kekuatan mereka, melumpuhkan kekuatan potensial kita. " dia menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dia memindai kerumunan.

"Aku akan memperpanjang opsi yang sama untuk mereka, tidak ada lagi klan individu, mereka yang menolak untuk bergabung akan dibersihkan oleh kekuatan penuh Kiri, bagaimana kita bisa menghadapi naga di gerbang kita dengan ular di halaman kita?" matanya berubah ganas saat jubah chakra merah mulai terbentuk di sekitarnya.

"GABUNG ATAU MATI! AKU AKAN MENGAKHIRI MIST INI MERAH JIKA AKU HARUS!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Uhhhh aku benci menulis bab ini, begitu banyak deskripsi karakter. Saya yakin tidak ada yang akan suka jika saya mengatakan ketujuh swordsmen berdiri di sana dan pindah ke lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 12 – Tapi Bisakah Anda Melakukan Ini?**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kerumunan berteriak menyebabkan tanah itu sendiri bergetar. Berada di kerumunan menyebabkan Zitsu menjadi bersemangat. Sepertinya dia bisa menyaksikan sejarah Kirigakure dalam pembuatannya, tapi dia tahu semakin lama dia hidup dan semakin kuat dia mendapatkan dunia Naruto yang dia cintai akan berubah.

Tapi ini adalah ceritanya sekarang, dan dia akan pergi sejauh yang dia bisa. Mengepalkan tinjunya, dia melihat ke panggung, gairah yang membara di matanya.

"Aku tidak akan takut untuk mengubah masa depan" sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung saat dia menajamkan tekadnya.

Saat dia melihat panggung, dia melihat Mei menatapnya dengan senyum.

Dia bukan lagi gadis berumur tiga belas tahun, tetapi seorang anak berusia enam belas tahun yang memohon untuk datang ke pesonanya. Pada 16 kebanyakan orang di dunia Naruto telah menemukan cinta dalam hidup mereka, kebanyakan seseorang dari tim atau hari akademi mereka. Fakta seseorang sebaik Mei tetap single selama bertahun-tahun mungkin adalah misteri terbesar di dunia Naruto, dia tidak seperti Tsunade yang memiliki masalah.

Kembali senyumnya dia mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Yagura berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Nyonya Yan mengikutinya, tetapi sebelum mereka bisa jauh Mei membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka yang menyebabkan mereka berhenti di jalurnya.

Berbalik mereka berdua menatap Zitsu. Merasa tatapan mereka dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tangannya, jadi dia hanya menjepit mereka di belakang punggungnya untuk terlihat mendalam.

Mei mengatakan sesuatu yang lain dan mereka menganggukan kepala mereka sebelum melanjutkan untuk berjalan pergi. Sisa orang di atas panggung bubar ke arah yang berbeda sementara Mei berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar menjadi besar." Mei menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Yah, sudah tiga tahun. Bulan apa ini?"

Alis Mei bergeser sedikit, "Ini 30 Agustus, kenapa?"

Zitsu sedikit tersentak. Serangan Obito dalam sebelas hari? Jika saya memberitahu mereka tentang hal itu sebelumnya dan kami menyerang tepat setelah yang keempat mati, tidak bisakah kita menyebabkan beberapa kerusakan serius?

Zitsu mulai menghitung dengan jari-jarinya, menimbang pro dan kontra. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap Mei, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu apa selanjutnya?"

Mei menatapnya dengan curiga sedikit. "Yah, biasanya kamu akan memulai akademi di usiamu, tetapi diputuskan saat itu bahwa mereka ingin menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk meningkatkan anak-anak kecil sehingga mereka memiliki awal yang lebih awal. Mengirim kalian ke akademi akan sia-sia, jadi Anda akan langsung ke kelas untuk mereka yang terpilih menjadi tujuh kandidat swordsmen. Pada saat yang sama, Anda akan belajar Ninjutsu dari instruktur Anda. "

Zitsu mengangguk, ini menjelaskan bagaimana seseorang yang penakut seperti Chojuro menjadi pendekar pedang.

"Di mana ibuku?"

Mei tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Dia sering datang menemuimu selama tiga tahun." Dia melihat sekeliling sebentar. "Kurasa yang lain belum naik, tapi harus ada seseorang yang menyambut mereka sekarang karena pertemuan sudah berakhir."

Dia mulai berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya "Ikutlah denganku."

Melihat pinggulnya yang berayun sejenak, dia mengikuti setelahnya. Kerumunan orang mulai menyebar ketika mereka berjalan semakin dekat ke bangunan pusat.

Saat ia mendekati ukuran bangunan yang sangat besar. Simbol air biru raksasa di bagian atas memberikan perasaan yang mengesankan. Rasanya seperti ribuan mata memperhatikannya, hanya menunggu dia untuk membuat satu gerakan yang salah.

Alis alisnya saat dia mulai berpikir, apakah Yagura sudah berada di bawah kendali Obito? Tetapi jika itu adalah kasus yang seharusnya Ao perhatikan, kecuali butuh beberapa tahun untuk mengetahui Byakugan?

Saat dia berpikir sampai di sana dia tersenyum. Mungkin dia harus memberinya sepasang mata? Itachi hanya lima jadi semua Uchiha masih hidup.

Saat dia berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri, mereka mencapai gedung.

"Para kandidat berlatih di sini, kebanyakan kandidat adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik dari kelas kelulusan. Tetapi karena bakat telah menurun, kami mendapatkan kalian." Dia mengangkat alisnya dan melihat ke belakang.

"Baik saya siap."

"Bagus, aku akan membawamu untuk bertemu ibumu nanti. Untuk sekarang, mari kita temui instruktur pedangmu."

Berjalan ke dalam gedung puluhan shinobi dapat terlihat bergerak terburu-buru. Daerah ini tampak seperti semacam lobi, banyak pria yang tampak lebih tua di belakang meja sedang membagikan gulungan.

Dengan asumsi ini harus menjadi semacam pusat misi dia terus mengikuti Mei. Berjalan sebentar mereka mencapai koridor panjang, kabut merembes dari jendela di dinding. Menyadari bahwa ini mengarah ke dataran tinggi dia menganggap kamp itu di luar.

Keluar, dia melihat bangunan persegi besar. Ini benar-benar menonjol baginya karena sejauh ini semua bangunan telah menjadi silinder.

"Di sinilah kamu akan berlatih." Menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan silinder jauh ke samping "Itu adalah kompleks apartemen untuk para kadet sehingga mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk bepergian, ibumu sudah dipindahkan ke kamarmu."

Menunggu beberapa detik dia melanjutkan, "Orang yang akan kamu pelajari pedang itu ada di sana, setelah kamu selesai, aku akan datang untuk mengajarimu jutsu. Semuanya menjadi sangat sibuk, jadi jika aku tidak bisa membuatnya tahan aku. "

Melihat ke apartemen, lalu ke arah bangunan persegi dia mengangguk. "OK tidak masalah."

Mei mengedipkan senyum berseri-seri, "Ok, sampai jumpa nanti, mungkin." Dia mengangkat dua jari dan menghilang begitu saja di depan matanya.

"Body Flicker Jutsu" melihat bahwa Zitsu tersenyum.

Melihat ke bangunan persegi dia berjalan ke arahnya. Berdiri di luar sebentar, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu melangkah masuk. Membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dia dengar adalah benturan logam.

Berjalan di dalam dia melihat kolam raksasa seukuran lapangan sepakbola. Kolam dikelilingi oleh perbatasan batu di semua sisi, sepanjang dinding ratusan pedang dari berbagai jenis.

Di tengah kolam, dua orang meluncur melintasi pedang air yang beradu. Ketika mereka bergerak bahkan tidak ada riak yang bisa dilihat, tetapi ketika mereka bentrok, tsunami menyebar ke segala arah. Pedang mereka bergerak sangat cepat sehingga mereka meninggalkan jejak cahaya perak. Suara berirama dari pedang mereka beradu mengisi ruangan.

Zitsu terpana sejenak karena dia mengenali kedua orang ini, satu besar dan satu kecil.

Menyadari seseorang telah masuk, mereka berdua berhenti.

"Sepertinya ini waktunya bagimu untuk mengasuh anak."

"Aku mulai terbiasa, kakakku lahir tahun lalu."

Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju Zitsu.

"Untuk berpikir jenius swordsman menjadi pengasuh, apakah kamu akan menjadi salah satu dari tujuh sekarang?"

"Misi adalah misi."

"Benar. Aku ditugasi ke divisi kosong di bawah Fuguki jadi kamu harus melatih dirimu sekarang."

Melihat hiu biru-berkulit seperti manusia di depannya dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Kisame Hoshigaki, dia tidak mengenakan jubah hitam Akatsuki, tapi pakaian ninja kabut tersembunyi yang normal. Orang di sebelahnya, seorang anak muda lebih merupakan misteri. Mangetsu Hozuki, dia hanya terlihat sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun tetapi dia sudah bisa berlatih dengan Kisame. Dia memiliki rambut putih sebahu dan mata ungu. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dengan bibir tipis yang menyembunyikan hiu seperti gigi. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam sederhana tanpa lengan, celana ungu, dan sepatu ninja. Alih-alih tas yang melekat di pinggangnya, ia memiliki botol air. Ketika mereka mendekati mereka berdua menyarungkan pedang mereka di punggung mereka.

Kisame bahkan tidak berbicara dengannya dan hanya berjalan melewatinya. Mangetsu berhenti tepat di depannya dan melihat dia naik dan turun.

"Kamu tidak terlihat berbeda dari anak normal."

"Aku tidak berpikir aku spesial itu" Zitsu menggelengkan kepalanya. Orang ini adalah salah satu yang terkuat, bagaimana bisa dia tidak rendah hati?

"Bagus, sebelum kau bisa berjalan di atas air ini aku tidak akan menunjukkan apa-apa." Mencengkeram katananya, dia melangkah kembali ke air.

Menonton sampai dia berjalan cukup jauh, dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Memfokuskan chakra ke bagian bawah kakinya, dia menginjak air dengan satu kaki. Kakinya tidak tenggelam, tetapi karena dia tidak memiliki berat di atasnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Bersandar ke depan, dia meletakkan beban di kaki dan segera tenggelam ke dalam air.

Air mengalir di atasnya seperti pelukan tubuh penuh. Seorang anak berumur satu tahun yang berusia empat tahun mungkin akan panik, tetapi pada titik ini, dia hampir secara mental berusia tiga puluh tahun.

Melihat dia jatuh ke dalam air, Mangetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang lebih tinggi bahkan berpikir?"

Tetap di bawah air untuk sesaat dia menyadari betapa alami rasanya. Karena sifat chakra-nya adalah air, dia merasa sangat nyaman. Menendang kakinya dia naik ke permukaan. Menarik diri, dia duduk di langkan dengan kaki di air.

Sekarang dia basah kuyup, akhirnya dia melihat pakaiannya, menyadari bahwa ini bukan yang dia bawa ke dalam bola. Dia saat ini memakai sepatu ninja biru dengan garis-garis bergaris coklat diagonal dan bajunya memiliki warna biru camo yang berbeda.

Berpikir sesaat dia muncul dengan ide. Menempatkan chakra ke tangannya dia menekan ke dalam air. Saat ia menekan ke bawah ia melihat bahwa air bergerak, menyebabkan jumlah chakra yang diperlukan berbeda pada bagian-bagian tertentu dari telapak tangannya.

Mencari tahu triknya, dan benar-benar melakukannya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Menggunakan jumlah chakra yang berbeda pada bagian tubuh yang sama cukup sulit.

Saat dia menekan telapak tangannya di atas air, beberapa jam berlalu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Saya ingin dia pergi ke akademi awalnya, tetapi semua orang melakukan itu dan itu benar-benar membosankan. Tentu ada Bunrakuken dan yang lain tapi aku harus membuat sekelompok anak-anak yang tidak penting. Tapi cara ini saya dapat memperkenalkan Mangetsu ke cerita dan seperti yang saya katakan, mengapa mengolah anak-anak hanya untuk mengirim mereka ke acadamy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 13 – Rumah**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah beberapa jam latihan, pintu terbuka lagi. Kali ini Taketa, diikuti oleh empat anak lainnya. Sudah tiga tahun dan Taketa masih terlihat tidak ramah seperti biasanya, di wajahnya ada beberapa bekas luka. Anak-anak mencari-cari, tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka bersemangat, takut, atau keduanya. Mereka mungkin terlihat seperti anak usia empat dan lima tahun, tetapi mentalitas mereka belum berubah.

Ketika Chojuro melihat Zitsukani duduk di tepi kolam renang, matanya bersinar dan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk memegang kemejanya melemaskan saat senyum lebar mekar di wajahnya.

Melihat ini Zitsu mengingatkan betapa dekatnya anak ini padanya. Menggaruk dagunya, dia mulai berpikir, sejauh yang dia tahu, Haku seharusnya sekitar dua, dan ibunya masih hidup. Itu berarti dia memiliki sekitar dua hingga tiga tahun sebelum dia menjadi pengembara.

Pikirannya terganggu ketika Taketa tiba di depan kolam.

"Mangetsu, ini anak-anak yang tersisa. Lakukan apa yang kamu mau tapi jangan bunuh mereka."

Mangetsu menepuk tangannya, "Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir."

Taketa mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Chojuro berjalan di sebelah Zitsu "Zitsu lihat seberapa besar kami!" Dia mulai berputar dan berputar, mencoba menunjukkan seberapa tinggi tubuhnya.

Melihat ini bentuk senyum di wajahnya. Anak-anak lain tampak bingung, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sehingga mereka tinggal dalam kelompok.

Mangetsu menatap anak-anak sejenak dan dengan lembut memijat sisi kepalanya, merasakan sakit kepala datang. Mengambil napas dia berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajarimu apa pun jika kamu bahkan tidak bisa melangkah di lapangan. Belajar berjalan di air bahkan sebelum kamu berpikir untuk meraih pedang." Menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia berjalan pergi.

Chojuro menatap Zitsu, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Lihat apa yang dia lakukan? Kita harus berjalan di atas air juga. Ini seperti ketika kamu memasukkan kartu ke jarimu tetapi lebih keras."

"Bagaimana Anda melakukannya?" Taisho melangkah maju, ujung jarinya hampir ke pergelangan kakinya, "Ajari kami."

Zitsu mengernyitkan alisnya, samping melirik anak laki-laki itu. "Apakah sepertinya aku tahu?"

"Tapi kamu sudah di sini lebih lama!" Gadis dengan rambut panjang mengerutkan hidungnya dan menatap Zitsu. Adiknya bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

Mengangkat bahu, dia terus mengatur chakra di telapak tangannya saat dia menekan.

Melihat apa yang dia lakukan, Taisho mengernyit sebelum duduk di tepi kolam juga. Merentangkan lengan panjangnya, dia menekan telapak tangannya di atas air. Tangannya langsung tenggelam saat dia menekan, tetapi dia masih tersenyum.

Melihat tindakannya, gadis berambut panjang itu menarik adiknya ke bawah dan mereka mulai berlatih juga.

Chojuro hanya berdiri di sana dan melihat. Melihat ini, Zitsu menggosok kepalanya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Cho duduk dan berlatih."

"Ah! Ok!" Duduk di sebelah Zitsu, dia langsung menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam air.

Suar yang sia-sia mulai berdenyut saat dia memperhatikannya. Ketika semua orang mulai menceburkan tangan ke dalam air, itu menyebabkan air beriak, membuatnya semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan chakra.

Mangetsu melirik dari waktu ke waktu tetapi tidak menawarkan bantuan. Setelah dua jam, akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Ok, sudah waktunya kalian pergi sekarang karena aku akan pulang."

Mencari anak-anak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat dia menghilang saat dia memegang dua jari, meninggalkan riak di belakangnya.

Melihat ini Zitsu cepat berdiri untuk pergi. Anak-anak lain secara naluriah mengikutinya di luar.

Melihat ini, dia berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum, bisakah dia memiliki pengikutnya sendiri?

Sambil mengangkat jarinya, dia menunjuk pada asrama. "Di situlah tempat kami seharusnya tinggal, kami seharusnya menerima pelatihan tambahan, tetapi aku menganggap semua orang sibuk karena Mizukage baru."

Anak-anak lain mengangguk ketika mereka berjalan lebih dekat ke gedung. Hampir seperti setiap bangunan lain yang dia lihat, yang satu ini berbentuk silinder. Hanya memiliki tiga level dan dapat dianggap agak kecil.

Sesampainya di pintu masuk, dia melihat jalan lengkung yang familiar ke kamar-kamar, tetapi dia melihat lebih sedikit pintu. Melihat sekeliling dia dapat melihat bahwa bangunan ini terlihat hampir baru karena tidak sepenuhnya tertutup lumut dari embun basah.

Melihat anak-anak di belakangnya, dia berpikir sejenak. "Kami tidak diberi instruksi tentang apa yang harus dilakukan, untuk aman mari kita bertemu di sini saat matahari terbit besok."

Semua orang mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. Begitu berada di dalam, ada sebuah plakat yang diletakkan di dinding dengan nama mereka.

Taisho Itoh 1-A

Emina Iwasaki 1-B

Eminu Iwasaki 1-B

Chojuro Benkei 2-A

Zitsukani Teruya 2-B

Melihat anak-anak, dia melihat wajah bingung mereka dan menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa membaca bahasa Jepang.

"Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke kamarmu." Melambaikan tangannya, dia mulai berjalan di sepanjang jalan yang melengkung.

Ruang pertama dia tiba adalah 1-B. "Emina, Eminu, ini kamarmu."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu nama kami?" X2

Para gadis benar-benar berbicara selaras kali ini, terlihat bingung.

Zitsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengetuk pintu sebelum pergi. Cho dan Taisho terus mengikutinya. Segera dia datang untuk belajar bahwa setiap lantai hanya memiliki dua pintu. Tiba di 1-A dia menunjuk ke Taisho.

"Ruangan ini milikmu."

Taisho menatapnya sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Berjalan ke pintu dia mengetuk pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu.

"Mari kita pergi Cho" tidak menunggu untuk melihat apakah seseorang menjawab pintu dia terus berjalan.

Berjalan sedikit lebih jauh, mereka menemukan tangga. Sesampainya di lantai dua, dia melihat itu terlihat seperti yang pertama. Mengetahui jalan mana yang mengarah ke sisi A dan B, dia menuju ke sisi A pertama.

"Apakah ibuku benar-benar ada di sini?" Wajah Chojuro menjadi sedikit merah saat dia bersemangat. Dia mulai gelisah dengan kemejanya sebagai bentuk senyum di wajahnya.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu seharusnya." Sesampainya di pintu dia mengetuk.

Menunggu beberapa detik mereka mulai mendengar suara dari dalam. Segera pintu terbuka mengungkap sosok Arita. Dia terlihat sedikit lebih tua, dan rambut birunya lebih panjang, tapi dia masih terlihat seperti wanita yang sama.

"Chocho Zitsu!" Matanya langsung menjadi merah saat dia bergegas untuk mengambil Chojuro.

"Mama!" Saat dia memasukkan Chojuro ke dalam pelukannya, dia mulai berputar di tempat saat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Melihat ke dalam apartemen, dia melihat betapa bagusnya terlihat dibandingkan dengan rumah lamanya. Memastikan ibunya tidak ada di dalam, dia diam-diam menghilang saat mereka terganggu.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengangkat tangannya, dia mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat, akankah dia masih mencintainya? Di Bumi, dia dibesarkan di panti asuhan dan tidak pernah ada yang peduli padanya kecuali mereka mendapat manfaat. Fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang anak yang kasar sebelum ia menemukan anime dan Naruto hanya mendorong orang lebih jauh.

Tapi cinta ibunya menunjukkan dia menggerakkan hatinya, ke titik di mana dia bahkan merawatnya.

Detak jantungnya berdering di telinganya, hampir meledak ketika pintu perlahan terbuka. Ini hanya seminggu baginya, tetapi membayangkan kesepiannya selama tiga tahun hampir membuatnya berdarah dengan simpati.

Pintu terbuka untuk mengungkapkan ibunya, Yura.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat matanya memerah.

Melihat rambut panjang kemerahan ibunya, mata ungu, mata berbentuk almond dan hidung kancing matanya juga air.

"Mom" suara serak keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat mata merahnya dia menyadari bahwa dia peduli, dia benar-benar peduli.

"Zitsu" dia menjatuhkan diri ke lututnya dan menariknya ke pelukan.

Mencium aroma familier ibunya, seluruh tubuhnya rileks saat ia merasa aman. Ini bukan permainan baginya, kedatangannya mungkin tidak disengaja, tapi ini adalah hidupnya, ini adalah ibunya, satu-satunya ibu yang dia kenal.

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berpisah.

Melihat ke dalam mata Zitsu dia menyeka air mata dari pipinya sambil tersenyum. "Bocah Konyol, menangis setelah tidak melihat ibumu selama seminggu, bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi seorang ninja seperti itu?"

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya dia tersenyum.

Berdiri dia menariknya ke dalam dan menutup pintu. "Lihatlah bagaimana ibu telah hidup, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Jadi jangan merasa sedih."

Melihat sekeliling dia melihat ini adalah semacam ruang tamu atau area umum. Ada dapur yang menempel di bagian belakang ruangan yang dilengkapi lemari es dan kompor. Ada tiga pintu berbeda di ruangan yang mengarah ke area yang tidak diketahui. Di ruang tamu ada beberapa pelukis, dengan lukisan yang belum selesai. Melihat sekeliling dia melihat berbagai lukisan tergantung di dinding gunung, binatang, dan bahkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan lebih banyak lagi lukisan ditumpuk dan bersandar di dinding.

Melihat putra-putranya memandangnya, dia tersenyum bangga dan membusungkan dadanya. "Ibumu telah melukis, Bukankah dia baik?" Berjalan ke depan dia menunjuk pintu ke sisi kiri ruangan. "Ini kamar saya." dia menunjuk salah satu pintu ke kiri. "Itu kamarmu, aku sudah menghiasnya untukmu. Pergi dan lihat semua kerja kerasku." Melihat Zitsu dengan mata penuh kasih, dia melambaikan tangannya.

Sambil mengangguk, dia berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya, dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Dinding-dinding batu telah dicat seluruhnya biru, simbol Kiri, Kunai, dan shuriken telah dicat pada bagian-bagian berbeda dari dinding. Selain tempat tidur, ada juga lemari dan pintu terbuka lain yang mengarah ke kamar mandi. Di apartemen lama mereka mereka tidak memiliki kamar mandi pribadi jadi itu selalu sulit untuk ibunya, jadi melihat kamar mandi membuatnya benar-benar bahagia.

Melihat-lihat sebentar dia menyilangkan jari-jarinya "Shadow Clone Jutsu"

[Chakra 28/255]

Dia membagi chakra menjadi sembilan bagian dan membuat delapan klon.

Salah satu klon melangkah maju dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ayo, kita tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Zitsu mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Melihat ibunya duduk di pelatih, dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. Meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya dia mulai menggosok rambutnya.

"Bu, apa yang terjadi dalam tiga tahun ini?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel Note :**

Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua orang untuk dukungan dan untuk membaca ini. Saya tahu Anda seharusnya menulis karena Anda menikmatinya, tetapi semua orang suka ketika pekerjaan mereka dihargai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 14 – Kenjutsu**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saat jari-jari ibunya menjuntai di rambutnya, matanya menyempit menjadi celah ketika sudut bibirnya melengkung.

"Ketika Anda pergi, Nyonya Yan mengirim seorang ninja kembali untuk mengumpulkan kami dan memindahkan kami ke lokasi baru. Ninja memberitahu kami bahwa Anda akan menjalani proses seleksi, dan jika Anda memiliki bakat, Anda akan menjalani eksperimen tiga tahun. " Dia berhenti sejenak saat dia menatap putranya.

"Setelah Anda lulus seleksi, mereka memindahkan orang tua dari lima orang di sini, mengatakan bahwa jika ada kabar tentang anak-anak yang ditingkatkan, seseorang mungkin mencoba dan menangkap kami untuk mengancam Anda. Memindahkan kita lebih dekat ke gedung Capitol kita akan aman, dan itu lebih mudah untuk menemui Anda setiap bulan. " Dia tersenyum sedikit, "Pakaian itu adalah sesuatu yang kubeli untukmu."

Mendengarkan kata-kata ibunya, dia merasa dibebaskan, dia tidak tahu kalau Kiri akan melindungi ibunya dengan reputasi yang dimilikinya.

Duduk dia melihat sekeliling "Kamu melukis?"

Bertepuk tangan dia berdiri dengan senyum lebar. "Karena saya tidak harus bekerja lagi, saya punya banyak waktu. Segera saya menemukan saya memiliki bakat untuk melukis."

"Boleh aku lihat?" Menunjuk pada lukisan yang belum selesai dia menatap ibunya.

"Yakin!" Berjalan ke lemari dia mengambil beberapa persediaan cat.

Kembali di kamarnya, delapan klon berdiri di sekitar bak mandi karena diisi dengan air.

"Bak ini hanya cukup besar untuk kami berlima berlatih."

"Itu artinya kami bertiga harus melakukan hal lain."

"Dua orang bisa berlatih Taijutsu?"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kita menjadi orang yang sama dengan otakmu yang membusuk! Taijutsu terlalu keras dan itu akan mengganggu waktu ikatan tubuh utama."

"Dia benar, selain salah satu dari kita perlu mendapatkan kembali chakra dan membuat lebih banyak klon."

"Jangan lupa orang-orang yang berlatih kontrol chakra perlu secara berkala melepaskan untuk berbagi pengalaman."

"Ok, jadi lima akan berlatih kontrol chakra, dua akan regen chakra dan membuat klon."

Tiba-tiba klon mengangkat tangannya. "Aku akan berlatih teknik sensorik, terlalu banyak orang yang menghilang tepat di depan kita hari ini."

Semua klon mengangguk dan bergerak ke posisi. Lima di sekitar bak mandi, dua duduk di tempat tidur, dan satu lagi duduk di lantai. Orang-orang di sekitar bak mandi mulai mendorong tangan mereka ke dalam air, yang ada di tempat tidur regen chakra, dan yang di tanah mengirimkan chakra ke otaknya untuk meningkatkan kesadarannya. Tujuan utamanya adalah mengembangkan akal untuk mendeteksi chakra.

Karena mereka telah berlatih seperti ini sebelumnya, itu berjalan sangat lancar. Ketika seseorang memiliki inspirasi pada kontrol chakra yang mereka lepaskan dan klon di tempat tidur membuat tiruan baru untuk menggantikannya, menjadi seperti Ai yang berkembang sendiri menjalankan lima simulasi sekaligus. Dan seperti itu, beberapa jam berlalu.

Melihat cat ibunya, dia memiliki senyum di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dia meletakkan sikatnya. "Kamu masih harus beristirahat untuk besok sayang, jangan puas diri atau kamu akan mendapat masalah."

"Ok bu, aku akan pergi besok pagi besok. Bisakah kamu sarapan pagi?"

"Begitu awal? Jangan khawatir aku akan" menyingkirkan persediaan lukisan yang dia mulai bersihkan.

Melihat ini Zitsu kembali ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu dia melihat dua klon duduk di bak mandi, sepenuhnya telanjang. Dua klon masih di tempat tidur dan lima klon di lantai.

Ketika dia sedang menonton cat ibunya, dia mendapat persediaan informasi tentang teknik berjalan dan sensorik air. Teknik sensor belum bekerja, tetapi Anda harus mulai di suatu tempat.

Sambil duduk ia mulai memutar chakra untuk bekerja dalam manipulasi bentuk dan meningkatkan kapasitas chakra keseluruhannya.

Setelah seluruh malam latihan, dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian di sini kalau-kalau ibuku menemukan kalian."

Melihat sekeliling seluruh ruangan dan kamar mandi dipenuhi dengan klon. Setelah mereka semua mengangguk, mereka menyilangkan jari-jari mereka.

"Kai" x18

Klon menghilang dan Zitsukani menutup matanya.

Tingkat 3

[Kesehatan 110]

[Chakra 132/260]

[Stamina 84/120]

[20 Poin]

[Taijutsu 3, Ninjutsu 4, Genjutsu 0]

[Biaya Ninjutsu dikurangi sebesar 4%]

Membuka matanya, dia berjalan keluar ruangan, karena dia mencium bau makanan. Senyum mekar di wajahnya saat dia melihat ibunya di kompor memasak dengan celemek.

"Oh kamu sudah bangun, aku akan datang menjemputmu. Hampir selesai, duduklah." Dia terus membalik sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pancake.

Duduk di meja dia melihat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti roti sosis dan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti jus jeruk.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia menaruh sepiring kacang goreng di atas meja.

"Itadakimasu!" meraih beberapa sosis dan kue panas dia mulai makan.

Melihat anaknya makan dia duduk dan makan juga.

Setelah makan isi dia berdiri, "Ok ibu, aku harus pergi!"

"Ok, tetap aman" sambil berdiri, dia memberi Zitsu pelukan sebelum membersihkan meja.

Menuju keluar pintu dia berpikir tentang mendapatkan yang lain sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Menuruni tangga dia menunggu di pintu masuk gedung.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari dua puluh menit, matanya menjadi dingin "Tsk" dengan seringai mengejek. Dia berjalan pergi.

Sesampainya di pusat pelatihan, dia melihat Mangetsu sudah di kolam mengayunkan pedangnya.

Melihat seseorang memasuki gedung Mangetsu melirik sejenak, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan terus berlatih.

Berjalan ke sisi kolam dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku ingin belajar menggunakan pedang!" Berteriak di bagian atas paru-parunya, dia menangkap perhatian Mangetsu.

"Apa yang aku katakan kemarin?" Mangetsu berhenti berlatih dan menoleh.

Zitsu tersenyum. Mengirim chakra ke kakinya dia melangkah maju. Saat kakinya menyentuh air, dia terus bergerak maju.

Melihat dia berjalan di atas air, alis Mangetsu naik dan dia bersiul sedikit. "Bukan anak nakal!" Mengangguk kepalanya dia menunjuk pada pedang di dinding "Pergilah ambil pedang."

Mendengar kata-katanya dia berlari ke dinding pedang. Itu ditutupi dengan semua jenis pedang. Longswords, shortsword, claymores, pedang bastard, pedang buster, scimitar, rapier, Khopesh, Shotel, Pedang Kupu-kupu, dan banyak lagi.

Memfokuskan chakra ke dalam pelukannya, dia mengambil pedang penghancur, tetapi bahkan tidak bisa mengalah. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia meraih katana.

Berjalan ke air dengan pedangnya dia melihat Mangetsu.

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang pedang itu?" Mangetsu melihat Katana di tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mangetsu menatap mata dan senyum ungu Zitsu. "Latihan pedang disebut Kenjutsu. Pedang tunggal bisa memotong jutsu apa pun, tetapi hanya jika kau cukup terampil." Mengangkat pedangnya, dia menebas.

"Ketika kamu mengayunkan pedangmu, kamu menggunakan setiap otot di tubuh dan chakra. Chakra terbagi dua, fisik dan spiritual. Jadi jika kamu meningkatkan kekuatan fisik, chakramu akan meningkat, sulit untuk melakukannya sehingga kebanyakan orang mengabaikannya." Melihat Zitsu ke atas dan ke bawah dia mulai berpikir.

"Ayunkan pedang ke sekeliling dan rasakan pedang, mengajarkan sesuatu padamu sekarang akan sia-sia." Berbalik dia berjalan pergi dan terus berlatih. Melakukan garis miring ke bawah, pemotongan silang, pemotongan lunging, dan berbagai hal.

Menarik pedang dari sarungnya, dia tersenyum, "Perjalanan seribu mil dimulai dengan satu langkah." Dia mengencangkan selubung secara horizontal di punggungnya, jika dia menempatkannya secara vertikal dia tidak akan bisa menariknya keluar karena dia terlalu pendek.

Sambil memegang pisau dengan kedua tangan dan mengisinya dengan chakra, dia mengangkat pisau di atas kepalanya. Berfokus dia mencoba untuk memasukkan chakra ke dalam pisau. Karena kontrolnya telah meningkat banyak, dia benar-benar berhasil.

Pedang itu bersinar biru samar saat wajahnya berubah seri. "HAA!"

Berayun ke bawah dengan semua yang dia miliki, bilahnya sedikit memisahkan air sehingga menyebabkan gempa. Melihat hasilnya dia tersenyum.

"Bodoh, aku bisa membunuhmu tiga belas kali sebelum kamu melakukan serangan itu. Jangan mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang mencolok dan hanya mengayunkan pedang sambil merasakan bagaimana tubuhmu bergerak." Mangetsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mendengar kata-katanya, dia tenang. Menarik kembali chakranya, dia mengayunkan pedang lagi, kali ini berfokus pada bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak, mengikuti saran Mangetsu.

Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, dan diagonal. Mengikuti sarannya, dia merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak dengan setiap potongan. Dia memperhatikan bahwa sebagian besar waktu lengannya hanya memutuskan arah yang ditempuh pedang, dan punggung, inti, dan kakinya melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaan.

Menyadari hal ini, lengannya sedikit rileks dan dia terus berayun, membiarkan tubuhnya melakukan pekerjaan. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia memperhatikan staminanya yang terkuras lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Melihat ini Mangetsu mengangguk. "Dia di jalur yang benar, tapi masih salah."

Tiga jam kemudian dia duduk di sisi kolam yang terengah-engah, benar-benar kelelahan. Menutup matanya, dia memeriksa staminanya.

Tingkat 3

[Kesehatan 110]

[Chakra 23/261]

[Stamina 4/12]

[20 Poin]

Dia merasa bersemangat saat dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beristirahat selama beberapa menit, pintu terbuka.

Anak-anak lain masuk ke gedung bercanda dan tertawa, termasuk Chojuro.

Melihat ini, Zitsu mengernyit. Bukankah seharusnya dia pemalu dan pemalu? Memikirkan sejenak, matanya melebar.

"Apakah dia berubah karena saya ada di sana sehingga dia belajar bagaimana bersosialisasi?" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengernyitkan alisnya saat dia melihat anak-anak.

"Apakah ini perubahan pertama yang pernah saya lakukan?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 15 – Ajari Aku !**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Keempat anak itu tiba di sisi kolam dan menunggu beberapa jenis instruksi. Chojuro melihat Zitsu dan melambaikan tangannya.

Zitsu mengangguk, lalu menatap Mangetsu. Melihat tidak ada reaksi sama sekali bibirnya meringkuk menjadi senyuman.

"Aku memberimu instruksimu kemarin" Mangetsu berbicara dengan suara yang membosankan.

Mendengar ini, anak-anak duduk dan mulai menekan telapak tangan mereka di atas air. Chojuro melihat Zitsu di sisi kiri kolam sesaat sebelum duduk dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mengerti, tujuh pedang itu tidak membutuhkan seseorang tanpa motivasi untuk berlatih." Menutup matanya, dia mulai memulihkan stamina dan chakra.

Karena kontrol chakra-nya meningkat, dibutuhkan lebih sedikit waktu untuk menyerap chakra ambien.

Setelah satu jam, ia pulih sepenuhnya. Bangkit berdiri, dia melangkah ke dalam air dan menarik pedangnya, memotong busur ke atas.

Melihat dia berjalan di atas air Cho, Taisho, dan si kembar tertegun.

Zitsu tidak melihat mereka tetapi sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut. "Aku menolak untuk percaya aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin sekelompok anak, aku mengelola klub penggemar internasional!" Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mulai bergerak saat dia menebas pedangnya, hampir seperti tarian. Kakinya bergerak seperti bulan sabit saat dia menebas pedangnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sesuai keinginannya saat dia menebas pedang terasa aneh. Jika orang di bumi bisa merasakan energi di tubuh mereka ketika mereka menebas pedang, lebih banyak orang akan menjadi tuan.

Ketika dia mengayunkan pedang dengan tidak benar dia bisa merasakan chakra nya menjadi macet, jadi dia tahu posisinya salah, tapi selama chakranya mengalir bebas dia tahu itu baik-baik saja.

Melihat gerakannya Mangetsu mengangguk. Melihat anak-anak lain menyebabkan alisnya berkerut sedikit. "Kenapa dia sangat berbeda?" tidak seperti dia marah pada anak-anak lain, tetapi Zitsu itu aneh.

Saat dia mengayunkan pedangnya, dia mulai memperkuat tubuhnya dengan chakra alih-alih pedang, karena dia menemukan bahwa gerakannya jauh lebih stabil. Semakin lama dia bergerak di atas air semakin baik kontrol chakranya. Pada awalnya, dia selalu fokus pada kakinya, tetapi sekarang dia bisa fokus pada pedang.

Berpikir tentang tingkat Taijutsu dia menatap Mangetsu. Menggigit giginya, dia berjalan mendekat.

Melihat dia berjalan di atas Mangetsu berhenti.

"Tuan, cara terbaik untuk belajar adalah melalui pertempuran, apakah kamu akan menuruti permohonanku?"

Mangetsu hanya menatapnya selama beberapa detik. "Kamu belum siap." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi anggota dari tujuh swordsman! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan." Zitsu menatapnya dengan tegas.

Mendengarnya alis Mangetsu terangkat. "Anak-anak biar aku memberitahumu sesuatu, ada orang yang jauh lebih kuat daripada aku di Kenjutsu dan bahkan mereka bukan anggota dari tujuh pedang, apa yang kau lakukan? Tiga? Empat? Dan kau sudah berbicara besar."

Zitsu mengangguk, "Jadi negosiasi telah gagal." Mencengkeram pedangnya, dia mengayunkannya ke busur horizontal yang indah.

Mangetsu dengan cepat mengangkat pedangnya dan membloknya saat dia menyempit matanya.

Seringai sinis terbentuk di wajah Zitsu saat bar Taijutsu 1/8 penuhnya baru saja pindah ke 2/8 dengan satu ayunan itu. Melompat kembali dia mengangkat pedangnya di atas kepalanya dan menekuk lutut ke depan.

Melihat ini Mangetsu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya untuk mencegat.

Pedang mereka berbenturan menyebabkan riak di ombak. Menggambar busur dengan pedangnya dia pergi untuk tebasan horisontal lain. Mangetsu dengan mudah memblokirnya lagi, tetapi kali ini dia berputar dan menebas dari sisi lain.

Wajah Mangetsu kusam saat dia memblok garis miring koreografi ini.

Melihat bahwa tebasan pemintalannya tidak berhasil, dia melompat kembali, tetapi kali ini Mangetsu menebasnya. Sebuah garis miring diagonal langsung menuju tubuhnya, awalnya dia tercengang karena dia tidak pernah berpikir Mangetsu akan menyerangnya.

Cepat pulih dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas untuk mencegat, tetapi kedua pedang mereka menyentuh wajahnya menjadi pucat. Kekuatan pedang langsung mengalahkannya, menyebabkan dia menembak ke dalam air seperti peluru meriam.

"Pedangmu sudah terang, nak."

Cho, Taisho, dan si kembar tercengang ketika mereka melihat dari samping, mengapa mereka bertengkar?

Saat Zitsu semakin tenggelam ke dalam air, dia berpikir tentang apa yang dia katakan. Apakah Kenjutsu salah sejak awal?

Menutup matanya dia tertegun, hanya dari mengambil serangan itu dari Mangetsu, Taijutsunya naik level, dan bar sudah setengah terisi.

Menenangkan sejenak dia berenang ke permukaan. Mendaki keluar dari air, dia melihat Mangetsu, "Aku belum selesai!"

"Anak jangan buang waktuku dan ayunkan pedangmu saja" Mangetsu memutar lehernya untuk menatapnya.

"Ajari aku Kenjutsu! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membabi buta!"

"Tidak punya waktu?! Jika kamu tidak punya waktu maka siapa yang melakukannya!" Mangetsu mulai menjadi marah

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau begitu? Kapan aku akan cukup baik!" Zitsu menatapnya, menolak untuk mundur. Sembilan ekor serangan terjadi dalam sepuluh hari, mengatur segalanya menjadi gerakan. Jika dia tidak menjadi kuat dalam dua tahun ke depan semua rencananya akan gagal.

Mangetsu menatapnya, berharap adiknya tidak keras kepala ini. "Jika kamu bisa membuatku serius, meski hanya sedetik, aku akan mengajarimu."

Zitsu sedikit mengernyit, kepalanya menunduk. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam dia melihat Mangetsu. "Jangan kembali pada kata-katamu." Sambil menyarungkan pedangnya, dia melarikan diri.

Melihat dia lari, Mangetsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Cho dan yang lain kegembiraan memudar, berpikir acara selesai.

Zitsu tiba-tiba berhenti di sisi lain kolam. Dia berada di paling kiri dan Mangetsu ada di paling kanan, dengan anak-anak duduk di tengah dekat pintu.

Zitsu menggigit giginya saat dia melihat Mangetsu dan membuat keputusan yang bisa membuatnya terbunuh.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam ia mulai membuat segel tangan cepat untuk salah satu jutsus favoritnya.

"Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori , Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, Tori "

[Chakra 5/262]

Menuangkan hampir semua chakra yang diaktifkan jutsu.

Mangetsu memperhatikan anak itu membuat segel tangan tetapi tidak memikirkannya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Gaya Air: Naga Air Jutsu!"

Enam kepala naga naik keluar dari air dan melepaskan raungan yang jelas. Menepuk telapak tangannya bersama-sama semua enam naga bergegas menuju Mangetsu meninggalkan gelombang menderu di belakang mereka. Tubuh Zitsu bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah seperti perahu sendirian selama badai.

Mangetsu mengencangkan cengkeraman di pedangnya, tidak peduli usianya, jutsu ini mengesankan.

"Transformasi Air Jutsu" tubuhnya mulai menetes saat ia meluncurkan dirinya di naganya, kakinya berubah menjadi jet air. Pedang tebasannya meninggalkan cahaya perak di udara, menghancurkan salah satu naga. Tetapi lima lainnya mendekatinya dari kiri, kanan, bawah, punggung, dan di atasnya.

"Haaa!" Lengannya berubah menjadi kabur saat dia mulai dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya mengirimkan gelombang chakra untuk bertabrakan dengan lima naga. Itu tidak menghentikan mereka, tetapi itu memperlambat mereka cukup lama untuk terus maju, tepat menuju Zitsu.

"Dam, kontrol chakra ku masih belum cukup, gunakan semuanya hanya untuk enam naga dan masih gagal mendaratkan pukulan." melepaskan telapak tangannya kelima naga berubah menjadi air dan jatuh ke kolam dengan percikan.

Meskipun dia gagal, dia masih memiliki senyum di wajahnya. Karena itu jutsu, ia menyamakan Ninjutsu-nya menjadi 6 dan naik level hingga 4 memberinya poin yang mengesankan. Taijutsu-nya sekarang adalah 4 dan Ninjutsu 6, untuk mencapai level 5 dia harus menyamakan satu skillnya empat kali lagi.

Mangetsu tiba di depannya tidak lama setelah dia memisahkan telapak tangannya, menunjuk pedangnya di dadanya.

"Kid not bad, tetapi menggunakan jutsu air pada anggota klan Hozuki adalah buang-buang waktu. Aku memblokir keahlianmu untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat pada kekuatanmu, tapi bahkan jika aku tetap diam, itu tidak akan menyakitiku. Jadi kamu gagal, pergi ayunkan pedangmu. " Berbalik, dia berbalik.

Wajah Zitsu menjadi pucat. Apakah dia benar-benar lupa itu? Menggunakan jurus air adalah gerakan yang mungkin lebih buruk! Dia terjebak di tanah kabut, dan menggunakan jutsu air, dia lupa siapa yang dia lawan! Dia seharusnya menggunakan jutsu bumi!

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia duduk untuk mendapatkan kembali chakra dan menempatkan poinnya ke dalam pengurangan chakra untuk membawanya hingga 6%. Dia menyadari bahwa cara itu mengurangi biaya Ninjutsu adalah dengan meningkatkan kontrol chakra-nya. Berpikir sejauh ini, ia bertanya-tanya apakah tumpukan dengan biaya chakra berkurang dari Genjutsu.

Chojuro, Taisho, dan mulut si kembar masih menggantung terbuka. Mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berbicara.

"Bisakah kalian melakukan itu?" Taisho berbisik pelan sehingga Mangetsu dan Zitsu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Bahkan tidak dekat."

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu dan jutsu!"

Emina dan Eminu menggelengkan kepala.

Mereka semua melihat Chojuro yang menatap Zitsu dengan mata lebar.

"Tidak mungkin anak ini bisa melakukannya, atau dia tidak akan ada di sini berlatih bersama kami."

Saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulut Taish, wajahnya berubah seri. "Kita perlu berlatih dengan serius, atau kita akan ditinggalkan."

Tidak membuang waktu kapan pun dia mulai mendorong air.

Wajah si kembar berubah serius ketika mereka mendorong tangan mereka ke dalam air.

Melihat orang lain, praktek Chojuro juga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Apa yang terjadi ketika penggemar Naruto terhebat ke dunia yang sama itu?

Akankah dia bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang dan menonton serial favoritnya diputar tepat di depan matanya?

Atau Akankah dia mengubah seluruh dunia dan menulis ulang sejarah?

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengetahuan adalah kekuatan, dan itu benar.

UPDATE MIN 1 CHAP SEHARI TERGANTUNG jumlah FAV dan REVIEW. Semakin banyak FAV semakin banyak Chapter yang di UPDATE !

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Edition Scrolls: Naruto**

 **Chapter 16 – Genin ?!**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Saat Mangetsu berjalan, alisnya mulai mengerut, bahkan ia seorang Genin tidak memiliki chakra yang cukup untuk membuat enam naga air. Jadi bagaimana seorang anak berusia empat tahun sudah cukup? Melirik melewati bahunya di Zitsukani, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Memegang pedangnya, dia mulai berlatih lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

Dibutuhkan satu setengah jam bagi Zitsu untuk mendapatkan kembali chakranya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat keempat anak lainnya masih mencoba berlatih berjalan air, bahkan tanpa dasar dinding berjalan itu akan memakan waktu. Menarik pedangnya, dia bangkit berdiri.

Berpikir tentang bagaimana pedang Mangetsu mampu menceburkannya ke dalam air, dia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Setelah beberapa ayunan, ia menyadari bahwa pedangnya tidak memiliki kekuatan, dan kecuali dia bertujuan untuk mati dengan seribu memotong pedangnya tidak berguna. Namun mencoba untuk menambah kekuatan pada pedangnya merusak aliran dan bentuk chakranya.

Saat dia mengayunkan pedangnya, dia melirik Mangetsu dan menyalin gerakannya. Setelah beberapa ayunan, dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di tubuhnya. Melakukan gerakan yang sama lagi dia fokus pada tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saat dia mengayunkan pedangnya dia bisa merasakan chakra mulai berjalan dari intinya, naik ke dadanya, ke bahunya, turun ke lengannya, dan akhirnya ke pedangnya saat dia menyelesaikan ayunannya. .

Matanya terbuka lebar pada penemuan barunya. Ketika chakra berjalan di sepanjang jalur itu, setiap kekuatan tubuhnya dipindahkan ke pedang. Apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya hanyalah mengayunkan pedang, tetapi ini menempatkan semua tubuhmu ke dalam pedang. Menggunakan hanya lenganmu untuk mengirimkan kekuatan adalah lelucon!

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya, dari semua gerakan yang ia salin dari Mangetsu, hanya garis miring diagonal ini yang memberinya perasaan seperti ini. Di bumi, satu-satunya hal yang ia kuasai adalah menjadi penggemar Naruto, tapi itu membawanya ke tempat-tempat luar biasa. Jika satu-satunya hal yang dapat Anda lakukan adalah menjadi penggemar Naruto kemudian menjadi penggemar Naruto terbaik, dan jika satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah garis miring diagonal maka ia akan menjadi yang terbaik dalam hal itu.

Mengambil nafas, dia mulai mengulangi gerakan itu berulang kali. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa semakin banyak chakra yang ia tempatkan semakin kuat ia akan menjadi, tetapi jika ia menempatkan terlalu banyak sekarang ia kehilangan kendali dan merusak bentuknya. Seiring kekuatannya meningkat di masa depan, maka akan terjadi ayunan ini.

Mangetsu merasa sulit menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dia melihat anak itu meniru gerakannya tetapi tidak pernah berpikir dia akan mempelajarinya. Anak ini aneh! Melirik empat anak lainnya dia menenangkan diri. Melihat anak itu, dia memutuskan bahwa dia perlu berbicara dengan pelatihnya, anak ini terlalu berbakat.

Setelah lima jam beristirahat dan berlatih, Zitsu duduk di air dengan senyum di wajahnya. Menutup matanya, dia melihat statistiknya.

Level 4

[Kesehatan 110]

[Chakra 252/265]

[Stamina 106/125]

[30 Poin]

[Taijutsu 4, Ninjutsu 6, Genjutsu 0]

[Biaya Ninjutsu berkurang 6%]

Puas dia bangkit berdiri untuk terus berlatih, tetapi tiba-tiba tiga orang masuk. Melihat dia melihat Unkei, Dayu, dan Mei.

"Setiap orang waktu untuk pelatihan Ninjutsu, melangkah keluar" suara Mei berdering di seluruh gedung.

Ketiganya kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Menyarungkan Katananya, dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Karena dia adalah yang terjauh, dia adalah yang terakhir untuk keluar. Sesampai di luar, dia berdiri di samping anak-anak.

Melihat Zitsu tiba, Mei membuka mulutnya. "Mizukage tidak bisa datang ke sini dan mengajarimu secara pribadi, jadi Dayu akan mengisinya."

"Hei" Dayu melambaikan tangannya, wajahnya agak sedih.

Mei bertepuk tangan, "Ok, masuklah ke grup Anda dan lakukan hal Anda sendiri." Melihat Cho dan Zitsu dia berjalan pergi.

Mengikuti dia, mereka berjalan jauh dari orang lain. Sebagai satu-satunya hal di dataran tinggi ini adalah tanah pelatihan dan apartemen ada banyak ruang.

"Bagaimana kabar pelatihan untuk kalian?" Mei melihat keduanya.

"Zitsu luar biasa! Pedangnya bergerak zoom zoom! Dia membuat monster keluar dari air dan membuat mereka menjadi swoosh!" Tangan Cho mulai berayun ke mana-mana saat dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan.

Alis Mei naik dalam kebingungan. Dia melihat dia berdiri di air, tetapi dia mengharapkan itu karena dia melihat dia memutar kartu. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang dibicarakannya. Dengan tatapan memohon, dia berbalik ke arah Zitsu.

Merasa tatapannya Zitsu mengangkat bahu "Aku tahu Naga Air Jutsu."

Mendengar ini Mei membeku sebentar. "Kamu kebetulan tahu jutsu B-peringkat?" Dia menyipitkan mata padanya, "Apa lagi yang kamu tahu?"

Zitsu berpikir sejenak sebelum membuat segel tangan harimau "Air Clone Jutsu" saat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia memuntahkan air dari mulutnya dan itu berubah menjadi tiruan dari dirinya, pedang dan semuanya.

[Chakra 244/265]

Melihat ini Mei memukul bibirnya, "Itu dia?"

"Ya, itu saja" Zitsu mengangguk, karena dia mengkloning air menjadi genangan air.

Dia menatapnya sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dalam dua hari akan tiba waktunya untuk lulus di akademi, semua yang lulus akan menjadi Genin dan menerima instruktur Jonin mereka."

Zitsu langsung mengerutkan kening, "Jika Anda mencoba menyingkirkan saya, saya lebih suka tinggal di sini."

"Bodoh, kenapa aku harus menyingkirkan seseorang yang aku latih, tapi jika kamu menjadi Genin aku bisa membawamu ke misiku." Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Mata Zitsu bersinar ketika dia mendengar kata-katanya" Ok aku akan pergi! "

"Bagus, tapi untuk sekarang duduk, aku punya banyak hal untuk diajarkan kepadamu berdua."

"Ok" x2

Sebelum dia bisa berbicara Mangetsu berjalan. Berdiri tepat di sebelah Zitsu dia menunjuk ke kepalanya "Anak ini berbakat, terjebak di sini adalah pemborosan masa depannya."

Mei menatapnya dan mengangkat alisnya. Untuk jenius pedang untuk mengatakan seseorang berbakat, seberapa baik dia? Mengangguk beberapa saat, dia membuka mulutnya. "Anda melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik Mangetsu, saya akan melihat apakah saya bisa mendapatkan hukuman Anda dicabut dan mencari pengganti untuk proyek ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Mei sensei!" dia membungkuk sedikit dan berbalik meninggalkan dataran tinggi, meskipun dia tersenyum gigi hiu membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Mei mengikutinya dengan matanya sebelum kembali ke Cho dan Zitsu.

"Ok, di mana aku, benar. Chakra adalah energi di dalam dirimu, yang dipecah menjadi dua bagian. Fisik dan spiritual, bagian spiritual dapat dilatih dengan menggunakan kontrol jutsu atau chakra. Fisik, seperti namanya, ditingkatkan oleh memperkuat tubuhmu. Kalian berdua mengerti? " dia melirik di antara mereka.

Keduanya mengangguk, Cho dengan mata berbinar.

"Bagus, untuk melakukan jutsu kamu harus melakukan segel tangan, segel tangan membantu kamu mencetak chakra untuk melakukan jurus yang sesuai." Dia berhenti dan melihat Zitsu "Tapi segel tangan tidak penting, semua yang mereka lakukan adalah membantu Anda. Jika Anda baik di alam transformasi dan kontrol bentuk, sebuah jutsu yang membutuhkan empat puluh empat segel tangan dapat direduksi menjadi satu." Senyum terbentuk di wajahnya saat dia melihat kembali ke arah Cho. "Tapi itu terlalu canggih untuk saat ini."

"Apa yang akan kutunjukkan padamu sekarang adalah segel untuk transformasi jutsu." tangannya mulai membentuk segel "Dog Boar Ram, Transformation jutsu."

Saat dia selesai, dia dikelilingi kepulan asap dan berubah menjadi Mangetsu. Memegang dua jari dia kembali.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, itu sederhana. Kalian mencobanya."

Cho melompat berdiri dan membentuk segel "Transformasi Jutsu!" Dia dikelilingi kepulan asap dan berubah menjadi versi aneh dari Zitsu, semua bagian tubuhnya berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Usaha pertama yang baik" menganggukkan kepalanya, dia menoleh ke Zitsu.

Memukul bibirnya dia membuat segel tangan "Transformasi Jutsu" Setelah asap membersihkan sosok Kisame berdiri di sana.

Mata Mei sempit "Hanya tahu dua jutsu?"

Kisame mengangkat bahunya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan Transformation Jutsu, aku bersumpah." Suara Zitsu berasal dari tubuh Kisame.

Mei melambaikan tangannya "Apapun. Untuk melepaskan jutsu, Anda hanya perlu berhenti memasok chakra"

Keduanya memegang dua jari dan dikelilingi kepulan asap saat mereka kembali.

"Sekarang berlatih Transformation Jutsu untuk meningkatkan kontrol chakra Anda"

Mengangguk kepala mereka mulai berlatih. Setelah beberapa jam, matahari mulai terbenam.

Mei mengangguk, transformasi Zitsu hampir sempurna sehingga jam terakhir ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan melatih chakra. Melihat matahari terbenam dia membuka mulutnya.

"Saya melihat kalian sudah belajar berjalan air, teruskan karena itu latihan yang baik. Saya kebanyakan datang ke sini untuk memeriksa kemajuan Anda hari ini dan menjelaskan dasar-dasarnya." Dia berhenti dan menatap Zitsu. "Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi untuk mengikuti ujian." Dia melihat Chojuro, "Teruskan, kamu membuat kemajuan yang stabil." Sambil mengangguk, dia memegang dua jari dan menghilang.

Cho dan Zitsu saling pandang untuk sesaat.

"Ayo kita pulang" Zitsu mulai berjalan kembali ke apartemen, tangan kirinya bersandar pada sarungnya. Karena dia pendek selubungnya cukup menonjol ke kiri.

Melihat dia pergi, Cho mengikuti dengan semangat tinggi dari melakukan jutsu pertamanya.

Ketika mereka mulai berjalan, orang lain juga selesai, dan mereka membentuk geng kecil dengan Zitsu di tengah saat mereka mendekati apartemen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer**_ : Anime serta Manga Naruto adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Alternative Universe (AU), OOC, OC, Typo (Jangan tanya!), Semi-Canon, dan sebagainya.

 **Genre :** Adventure, Action, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life

 **Summary** : Sebuah kisah tentang seorang lelaki normal yang berenkarnasi ke dunia yang tidak ia ketahui dengan sistem khusus untuk membantunya dalam perjalanannya. (Sistem ini hanya menawarkan bantuan kecil tidak ada kebiasaan lain) Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk menulis ini. Tolong beri saya umpan balik Anda.

 **Pairing:** Masih belum ditentukan, jadi mohon sarannya

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

 **Isekai To Naruto world**

 **Chapter 17 – Satu Langkah Besar**

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ujian Chunin hanya sebentar lagi. Saito harus meningkatkan waktu pelatihannya dengan bantuan pil-pil solider. Dia berdiri di depan air terjun.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan mempersiapkan diri, dia mulai berlari ke arahnya, dia sudah dekat, dia melompat dan mulai menyalurkan chakra di kakinya.

Saat kontak dengan air jatuh ia memindahkan chakra untuk melawan gerakan. Dan dia mulai berlari di air terjun segera dia mencapai puncak. Setelah turun dia merasa puas akhirnya dia menguasai teknik ini. Dan kontrol chakra dan cadangannya tumbuh di tingkat lain.

Selama pelatihannya ia berhasil menyempurnakan moda Chakra-nya, sekarang ia mampu menanamkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan chakra yang memberinya kemampuan regeneratif, ia juga bisa berkonsentrasi pada satu bagian tubuh untuk memaksimalkan efek regeneratif,

Setelah mengambil pil penahan untuk mengembalikan chakranya, dia berdiri di depan pohon dan mulai menggunakan chakra scalpel. Dia akan mencoba menggunakan varian yang dia ajarkan. Dengan chakra scalpel diaktifkan, dia perlahan mulai memperluas chakra dan membentuknya.

Saito: "Lambat dan Mantap! Ya akhirnya."

Kunjungi Situs Resmi Novel Kami di -

Saito berhasil menambah panjang pisau bedah chakra dari panjang biasanya hingga sekitar 35 cm. Dia kemudian mulai mengujinya di pohon. Pada awalnya pisau bedah baru tidak begitu tajam tetapi setelah perlahan-lahan menyetel dan menyesuaikannya, ia mampu memotong pohon dengan mudah.

Saito: "Aku harus menyebutnya pedang chakra."

Dia senang dengan kekuatannya yang baru ditemukan tetapi dia tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki jalan panjang untuk pergi. Dia mulai menganalisis persenjataan jutsunya saat ini dan seperti yang dia ajarkan tentang jutsu air terakhir yang dia pelajari, Teknik Peluru Air, dia ingat mesin tertentu dalam kehidupan lamanya yang menggunakan air untuk memotong logam.

Saito: "Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa menggunakan peluru air sebagai dasar untuk menciptakan efek itu. Pemotong air jet menggunakan air yang dikompresi dan melepaskannya dalam garis sempit sehingga membuatnya tajam, cukup tajam untuk memotong hampir semua jenis logam dengan presisi. "

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemikiran, ia akhirnya memiliki ide dan bukannya melepaskan peluru air, ia harus meningkatkan kompresi dan kecepatannya dan melepaskannya dalam aliran bukan massa besar.

Setelah melakukan beberapa perubahan, dia memulai tes pertamanya. Dan hasilnya mengejutkannya, kekuatan destruktif jutsu ini di mana lebih kuat dari siapa pun dari jutsu yang dia pelajari.

Dia berharap setidaknya bisa meniru pemotong jet air dari ingatannya yang lama tapi kekuatan yang dia tunjukkan adalah tingkat yang lebih tinggi alirannya menembus batang tujuh pohon sebelum kehilangan kekuatan.

Tapi dia tahu bahwa kekuatan ini datang dengan harga, penggunaan chakra sangat besar dibandingkan dengan jutsu lainnya, dengan levelnya saat ini dia bisa menggunakan tiga kali sehari sebelum menghabiskan cadangan chakra-nya. Dia menamai jurus itu setelah mesin yang menginspirasinya.

Saito: "Pemotong aliran air. Kedengarannya lemah tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki arti penamaan yang baik."

Setelah panen yang tak terduga ini. Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju restoran BBQ. Dia akan memperlakukan dirinya sendiri untuk pesta merayakan keberhasilan pelatihannya.

Dengan kemampuannya saat ini ia harus mampu melawan seorang ahli Chunin tanpa masalah kecuali mereka menggunakan Kekkei Genkai yang tidak diketahui. Jika dia memaksakan dirinya membatasi dan menggunakan serangan mendadak, dia seharusnya bisa menang melawan Jonin spesial.

Saito tahu bahwa masih ada ruang untuk perbaikan dan bahwa kecerobohan bisa menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Malam itu Saito tertidur nyenyak.

Setelah melaporkan ke Yamato tentang kesuksesannya dan menunjukkan padanya jurus baru.

Yamato terkesan oleh kekuatan yang ditampilkan, dan dia mulai menunjukkan kepadanya beberapa cara baru untuk menerapkan kontrol chakra yang dia pelajari pada tubuhnya meningkatkan kemampuan inderanya atau kekuatan tubuhnya.

Saito tidak tertarik menggunakan Chakra untuk memberikan kekuatan dorongan sementara karena dia sudah memiliki keinginan mode Chakra lebih berguna. Dia lebih tertarik dalam meningkatkan kemampuan inderanya. Entah meningkatkan pendengaran atau penglihatan. Setelah mendemonstrasikan Yamato meninggalkan Saito untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Kunjungi Situs Resmi Novel Kami di -

Saito menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mencoba meningkatkan pendengarannya dan mendengarkan orang-orang yang berdiri jauh dari dia berbicara. Dia tahu bahwa itu tidak baik untuk mengintip percakapan orang-orang sehingga dia berhenti setelah dia merasa bahwa dia menguasainya tetapi dia masih membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi untuk mendengar orang-orang berdiri sekitar 100 meter darinya.

Hari ini dia pergi ke perpustakaan, Dia tahu bahwa pengetahuan itu penting baginya, karena dia tahu jika digunakan dengan benar, itu bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Pada awalnya ia mulai mencari buku tentang tanaman dan racun, segera ia menemukan bahwa perpustakaan memiliki bagian untuk jutsus atau teknik yang gagal, beberapa jutsus ini menggunakan semua pengguna Chakra atau merusak tubuh pengguna kadang-kadang bahkan melumpuhkan mereka.

Setelah mengobrak-abrik sejumlah gulungan, dia menemukan teknik tertentu yang terlihat cukup menarik. Setelah memeriksa itu dia menemukan bahwa itu mirip dengan Delapan Teknik gerbang batin. Tapi bukannya meningkatkan aliran chakra di jalur chakra dengan membuka gerbang.

Teknik ini menggunakan chakra untuk meningkatkan kecepatan aliran darah di dalam tubuh, kekuatan yang dihasilkan sementara lebih lemah dari gerbang dalam membuka itu dapat digunakan oleh siapa saja selama dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang layak.

Tetapi alasan itu dianggap gagal adalah karena dampaknya. Dalam teknik gerbang batin membuka gerbang dengan tubuh yang lemah akan mengakibatkan kematian tetapi jika cukup kuat kerusakan yang ditangani tubuh dapat dibatalkan dan bahkan jika rusak tubuh akan menjadi lebih kuat setelah memulihkan diri.

Tetapi teknik ini memungkinkan untuk meningkatkan jumlah oksigen dan nutrisi yang dikirim ke otot yang menghasilkan peningkatan kecepatan dan kekuatan, peningkatan ini dibatasi oleh kekuatan dan kecepatan asli otot.

Tetapi masalah terbesar adalah bahwa peningkatan kecepatan aliran darah menyebabkan pembuluh darah pecah secara perlahan, jadi setelah setiap penggunaan, pengguna harus disembuhkan atau dia akan mati karena pendarahan internal.

Hal kedua dan paling berbahaya adalah jika digunakan untuk waktu yang lama, jantung akan meledak karena tekanan. Menurut gulir, pengguna juga mengalami peningkatan suhu tubuh sehingga sulit untuk bertarung.

Semua dalam semua teknik ini tampak tidak berguna di mata orang lain itu memiliki bahaya besar dengan kembali biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi bagi Saito, dia merasa bahwa jika dia bisa memadukannya dengan mode chakra, dia akan menciptakan teknik dengan potensi besar.

Saito tahu bahwa tidak semua orang akan mengambil risiko ini, satu-satunya alasan dia mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini adalah karena kemampuannya untuk meningkatkan potensi Ninjutsu Medis.

Dia tahu bahwa di sana di mana orang-orang sebelum dia yang menciptakan teknik yang mirip dengan mode chakranya tetapi efek di mana selalu minimal sehingga mereka ditinggalkan dan satu-satunya Nin medis yang hidup untuk menciptakan teknik dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk meregenerasi tubuh pada tingkat besar akan menjadi Satu dari tiga sannin Tsunade Kelahiran Penciptaan Nya dianggap puncak Ninjutsu medis tetapi memiliki kelemahan merusak vitalitas pengguna.

Saito ' Mode chakra s jika digunakan oleh orang lain akan memberi mereka regenerasi lemah hanya sedikit lebih kuat daripada regen normal mereka tetapi dengan kemampuannya bahwa peningkatan 25% dalam potensi sementara itu terlihat kecil memiliki efek besar pada kekuatan yang ditampilkan oleh Ninjutsu medisnya.

Jadi Saito akan menguji dan melihat apakah kerusakan teknik ini dapat disembuhkan dengan mode chakra-nya secara konstan jika demikian ia akan dapat menggunakan ke tempat pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang teknik ini.

Dia juga akan membutuhkan seseorang yang hadir untuk membantunya jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jadi Saito akan menguji dan melihat apakah kerusakan teknik ini dapat disembuhkan dengan mode chakra-nya secara konstan jika demikian ia akan dapat menggunakan ke tempat pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang teknik ini. 

Kunjungi Situs Resmi Novel Kami di -

Dia juga akan membutuhkan seseorang yang hadir untuk membantunya jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Jadi Saito akan menguji dan melihat apakah kerusakan teknik ini dapat disembuhkan dengan mode chakra-nya secara konstan jika demikian ia akan dapat menggunakan ke tempat pelatihan untuk bertemu dengan Yamato dan berkonsultasi dengannya tentang teknik ini. Dia juga akan membutuhkan seseorang yang hadir untuk membantunya jika dia kehilangan kendali dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menjelaskan raison pilihannya tanpa menyebutkan kemampuannya tentu saja, Yamato setuju untuk membantunya, tetapi dia harus meminta nin medis dari Rumah Sakit Konoha sebelum mereka bisa mulai.

Saito dipenuhi dengan antisipasi, seolah dia berhasil melakukan ini, dia akan mendapat dorongan kekuatan yang besar. Dan dia perlahan-lahan akan bisa mengendalikan nasibnya sendiri dan tidak lagi menjadi karakter sampingan yang bisa dibunuh kapan saja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **...xxXxx...**

 **To be continued ..**

* * *

 **Ragam Novel :**  
Untuk menjelaskan baris terakhir. Menjadi lebih kuat dan mendapatkan ketenaran akan memberinya lebih banyak ... plot armor dari karakter lain tetapi bisa membuatnya menjadi target untuk kekuatan yang lebih besar.

 **Ragam Novel** keluar :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
